Painted On My Heart
by Srta Evans
Summary: Harry apos derrotar Voldermont, foge pra esquecer seus probelmas, deixando seus amigos e o amor de sua vida, Gina Weasley. Depois de 2 anos, ele decide voltar para o casamento de Rony e Hermione. Sera que ele conseguirá o perdão de Gina?
1. Confissões

Rony aparatou em frente à uma cabana de madeira, que pela aparência parecia ser muito velha, sentiu o vento gelado que passava pela região e se xingou mentalmente por não estar melhor agasalhado. Bateu na porta de madeira. O silêncio naquela região era assustador, a única coisa que se vinha por ali era a floresta densa e a cabana velha na qual ele estava em frente. Passou alguns segundos até ele escutar a voz ao longe

- Quem é!

- Quem mais poderia ser! No fim de mundo onde você se esconde, com certeza não deve receber muitas visitas... – disse irritado com ironia.

Odiava sentir frio e quase todas as vezes que visitava a cabana, até mesmo no verão, ele sentia o vento gelado que vinha das montanhas próximas.

A porta de madeira abriu lentamente, como se a pessoa que estivesse atrás dela procurasse se certificar de que o dono daquela voz era Rony. Rony suspirou com certa impaciência, esperando a porta ser totalmente aberta e revelar o anfitrião da cabana.

Aos poucos, Rony teve a visão de um homem com aparência de 20 e poucos anos, vestindo roupas de frio mas bem a vontade, cabelos negros, barba no rosto e os olhos verdes, que ninguém jamais duvidaria que não fossem seus.

- Posso entrar ou vou ter que continuar congelando aqui! – Rony desmostrou novamente sua irritação e impaciência com aquela situação. Ele achava que não precisava de tanta medida de precaução.

- Pode entrar... – disse ríspido, não se importando com o tom de voz do amigo.

- Poderia pelo menos tentar ser simpático, Harry... – Rony fez uma careta para o amigo, demostrando a ironia com que dizia as palavras.

Entrou e sentou em uma poltrona velha, mas muito convidativa. Conjurou duas cerveja amateigadas na mesinha de centro, pegando uma para beber e fazendo um gesto para Harry pegar outra. Harry olhou o amigo meio que confuso e depois sentou-se em frente à ele, numa outra poltrona, semelhante a de Rony e por fim pegou também a cerveja.

Os dois se encaravam, como se fossem estranhos. Rony resolveu começar logo a conversa.

- Acho que deve saber o por quê da minha visita... – tentou não demonstrar sua irritação

- Imagino... – Harry parecia entediado, sem nem a menos ter início a conversa

- Então... Por que disse que voltaria e não voltou! – perguntou Rony, mas não disfarçou sua irritação

- Não é a hora... – olhou para a garrafa que segurava – Ainda... – acrescentou, numa voz de desânimo

- Ótimo! – disse com ironia – Então quando vai ser a hora! – Rony começou a ficar vermelho.

Harry mesmo ainda mantendo sua atenção na garrafa, percebeu que seu melhor amigo estava a ponto de ter seus famosos acessos de raiva. Ele encarou o ruivo e disse com pesar

- Não sei quando é a hora certa... – Viu o gesto de impaciência de Rony, contorcendo-se na poltrona, e desviou o olhar mais uma vez – Ainda não estou pronto... – disse num fio de voz.

Rony levantou com violência da poltrona, quase derrubando a mesinha de centro a sua frente. Sua orelhas mais vermelhas do que nunca.

- AINDA NÃO ESTÁ PRONTO! – Gritou.

Harry apenas levantou o olhar, como se Rony não tivesse gritado, encarou o amigo e voltou a olhar a lareira que estava atrás de Rony.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse... – disse calmo, mais firme

- O que você quer Harry! – Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Rony, esperava que o amigo lhe acertasse um soco na cara, mas não Rony sentou-se demonstrando cansaço e lhe fez a pergunta com ansiedade na voz.

Harry não sabia o que responder. O que ele queria! No começo ele queria apenas fugir de tudo e de todos. A segunda guerra tinha acabado, muitas pessoas morreram, inclusive pessoas próximas à ele, como Percy Weasley, Olho Tonto Moody e Remo Lupin.

Ao lembrar-se do maroto, o coração de Harry afundou-se. Lupin havia morrido para salvá-lo, num combate contra o Lobisomen. Harry se sentia culpado, mais uma pessoa que morreu para salvá-lo, assim como seu pai, sua mãe, seu padrinho e... Dumbledore.

Harry olhou para Rony e percebeu que ele olhava de uma forma interrogadora, ainda esperando uma resposta. Harry abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu não sei... – Sua voz saiu baixa e cansada

Rony olhou o amigo, não sabia se sentia raiva, frustração ou pena... Nunca tinha visto Harry daquela maneira, pois até quando Sirius morreu ele se fechou, mas não tinha passado essa face dele de derrotado... Não!

Rony olhava Harry, como se ainda estivesse calculando o peso daquelas palavras. Bufou e tomou mais um pouco de sua cerveja. O vermelho de seu rosto ainda não havia desaparecido.

- Você não sabe o que quer... – disse baixo, como se falasse mais pra si – Você sabe o que eu quero, Harry! – perguntou sério, demonstrado rancor no tom de voz

Harry levantou o olhar ao ouvir a última frase de Rony, ele se assustou ao ver a maneira com que o amigo lhe falava, parecia que tinha mágoa dele.

- Não... – disse baixo e fracamente. Viu que Rony mais uma vez mexeu-se na poltrona, tornando a fazer um gesto de impaciência – O que você quer Rony? – perguntou firme, sabia que Rony tinha algo pra contar à ele, mas ainda estava inseguro para falar

Rony encarou Harry nos olhos, após alguns segundos ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra Harry.

Harry sentiu-se uma criança, Rony sempre foi maior que ele, e agora os dois eram adultos e Rony tinha o corpo de homem, assim como ele.

- Eu sempre quis ser alguém Harry... – disse firme, encarando Harry de cima – Você sabe muito bem que sempre me senti inferior aos outros, por ser pobre, por não ter nenhuma qualidade expecional... Assim como você tinha com o quadribol... – Harry fez menção de responder, mas Rony lha lançou um olhar para deixá-lo terminar – E Hermione com a inteligência dela... Mas ai tinha a guerra... Pensei que se sobrevivesse a ela, juntamente com meus amigos e minha família, eu já seria alguém... – Desviou o olhar e virou-se, deu um suspiro cansado – E ai, quando eu pensei q tinha tudo pra ser feliz, pois a guerra tinha acabado e meus amigos e familiares estavam vivos, o meu melhor amigo foge... – Soltou os braços ao lado do corpo com violência – Simplesmente foge... Deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo que não queria fazer mais ninguém sofrer... – Deu um sorriso fraco. Virou-se e encarou Harry novamente. Este permanecia imóvel, relembrando todos os momentos dolorosos que tentava apagar da memória – Como não iríamos sofrer sem você, Harry! – Sua voz saiu fraca, como se estivesse implorando por uma resposta

- Rony... – sua garganta estava seca, lembrou-se da cerveja e deu um gole. Rony apenas obsevarva o amigo, esperando uma atitude dele – Eu precisava de um tempo... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, após algumas tentativas de elaborar algo melhor

- E você teve esse tempo Harry! – disse mais alto, suas orelhas voltaram a ficam vermelhas – Mas já faz dois meses que te encontrei por acidente e você ainda não voltou! – ainda dizia firme e alto, mas ainda não gritava

Harry sabia que o amigo estava se controlando para não deixar o temperamento Weasley falar mais forte, mas não sabia o que dizer para ajudar o amigo. Lembrou-se de quando Rony o encontrou na floresta, numa tarde em que ele cortava lenha, como um trouxa qualquer. Ele não queria chamar a atenção e sabia que usando magia, o ministério poderia achá-lo de alguma maneira, então tinha resolvido viver novamente como um trouxa.

- Sabe... Você era a ultima pessoa que eu deveria ter encontrado naquela floresta... No inicio eu fiquei muito feliz... – sua voz ficou um pouco embargada – Nossa.. Eu tinha encontrado o Harry! Mas o não o famoso Harry Potter, o que havia destruído o... Você Sabe Quem... Mas sim o Harry! Meu melhor amigo... Aquele que eu sempre confiei e fazia parte da minha vida... da minha família... – deu uma pausa, sabia que se continuasse ia acabar derramando lágrimas em frente ao amigo. A única vez que havia feito, foi quando ele pensou que Hermione estava morta, em dos momentos da guerra. Nem na morte de seu irmão ele chorou na frente dos outros, sabia que sua família precisava de apoio e não ia ser um bebê chorão... Abaixou a cabeça, todas aquelas lembranças estavam deixando- o cada vez mais cansado...

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentiu pena de Rony, em vê-lo naquele estado e o pior... Ele estava assim por sua culpa! Harry não agüentava mais ver as pessoas sofrerem por ele... Ele tinha se afastado pra não ver mais ninguém sofrer por ele... Mas pelo jeito, não tinha adiantado... Na verdade, ele fez realmente as pessoas sofrerem por ele... Mesmo deixando um bilhete explicando o por quê de sua fuga, as pessoas ainda sofriam por não tê-lo por perto... Sua mente logo o envolveu na lembrança dela... Ela com certeza havia sofrido muito por ele... Ele sabia que isso aconteceria... Mas não podia continuar ali... Ele a deixou... E agora ela deveria odiá-lo... Gina nunca o perdoaria...

- EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESTA SITUAÇÃO! – Gritou Rony.

Harry pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e viu o amigo em sua frente, em pé, vermelho como nunca tinha visto antes. Pelo jeito, Rony não tinha conseguido controlar o temperamento Weasley.

Rony o olhava, esperando uma resposta, mas só tinha o olhar confuso de Harry. Pelo jeito o amigo ainda estava absorvendo suas últimas palavras.

- Faz dois meses que terminei meu curso pra auror... – falava rapidamente, andando de um lado pro outro na sala – Consegui uma ótima colocação no Ministério...

- Que ótimo... – Harry tentou falar com ânimo, mas Rony parou de andar e lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva. Harry entendeu que ele tinha que ficar quieto e escutar. Harry deu um suspiro cansado e voltou sua atenção a garrafa de cerveja.

- Com o dinheiro da recompensa da guerra ... – Rony tinha voltado a falar rápido e andar de um lado pro outro na sala, fez um careta ao falar "guerra" – Comprei um apartamento modesto... Mas que dá pra se viver... – mexia as mãos compulsivamente, realmente ele estava nervoso – Namoro com a garota que eu sempre amei... – virou-se para Harry – É... Confesso que sempre gostei de Hermione...

Harry deu um sorriso fraco a última frase de Rony. Finalmente! Harry sabia que um dia Rony confessaria que sempre amou Hermione. No inicio quando tinha percebido o amor dos dois melhores amigos, ele ficou com medo. Sabia o temperamento dos dois e um possível relacionamento entre eles poderia acabar com a amizade do trio. Mas ao poucos viu que não era um simples gostar... Era Amor! E ele só percebeu isso quando também descobriu o que era o Amor... Ao perceber que estava apaixonado por ela... Gina Weasley...

- O que seria o mais normal agora! Seria o casamento, é claro! Qual mulher não sonha em se casar e ter filhos ao lado do príncipe encantado! – fez novamente uma careta ao falar as últimas palavras. Harry ao ver isso sentiu vontade de sorri, aquele era o velho Rony, sempre fazendo piadas... Mas Rony parou e o encarou seriamente – MAS COMO POSSO FAZER ISSO! COMO! – Gritou – Não posso pedir a mulher que AMO em casamento... Simplesmente por que não sou leal a ela... – ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry, Rony logo consertou o que disse – Não seja idiota! Eu nunca trairia Hermione! Estou falando que não sou leal, por que eu não contei a ela que tinha te encontrado... E que muito menos sei onde está! – A respiração de Rony estava descompassada, parecia que seu peito ia explodir e seu coração saltar. Continuava encarando o amigo e esperando uma resposta

Harry sentiu que tinha levado uma bofetada... É claro! Rony estava mentindo para Hermione... E quando ela soubesse... Harry nem queria pensar no que poderia acontecer ao amigo... Hermione odiava mentiras e ser enganada... Ainda mais, quando se tratava de Rony... Como ele foi idiota! Não queria que as pessoas sofressem por ele... Mas fez... Não queria atrapalhar a relação dos amigos... Mas estava... Rony tinha razão... Ele não podia mais enganar Hermione... Devia ter sido muito difícil esses dois meses pra Rony... Sentiu-se pior... Ele com certeza só atrapalhava as pessoas... Talvez fosse melhor fugir de novo e...

- Nem pense nisso! – Rony gritou. Parecia ter advinhado os pensamentos de Harry

- Ah! O que! – Harry perguntou assustado e surpreso. Será que Rony estava usando Legilimência com ele...

- Não se preocupe! Eu não estou usando legilimência... Só pela sua expressão eu pude perceber que você está querendo fugir novamente... – Harry ainda continuava com a expressão assustada. Será que Rony o conhecia tão bem assim! Poderia ser... – Você fugindo não vai adiantar nada! – continuou Rony, ainda furioso – Já pensou o que Hermione faria comigo se soubesse que durante dois meses eu sabia onde você estava e não contei a ela e para piorar deixei você fugir novamente! – Rony estava tão vermelho que parecia que estava a ponto de explodir. Ele sentiu falta de ar, sentou-se na poltrona novamente, fazendo barulho, demostrando o quanto cansado ele estava e não só fisicamente, mas também mentalmente.

Harry olhou para o amigo ainda surpreso, seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Rony tinha razão, seria muito pior se ele fugisse. Mas uma coisa o deixou mais assustado : Ele não queria mais fugir! Ele queria poder voltar... Mas ao lembrar-se das pessoas que teria que enfrentar... Ele não sabia se tinha coragem... Ainda mais quando ele a visse...

- Eu preciso de paz, Harry! E só você pode me dá... – disse sério, mas tentando baixar o tom – Por favor...- seus olhos encaram os de Harry – Se não for por mim, que seja por Hermione... – Harry sentiu uma lágrima sua descer pela face e viu que Rony segurava as suas lágrimas.

Harry levantou-se bruscamente e foi até a janela, atrás da poltrona que estava sentado. O vidro estava embaçado pela serração que havia naquela noite, mas ele ainda podia ver a lua e as estrelas. Lembrou-se dela novamente... Como ela gostava de ficar com ele, olhando a lua e as estrelas perto do lago de Hogwarts... Seu coração novamente se apertou. Ele tinha que voltar...

- Você precisa voltar Harry... – disse Rony, sério e num tom de voz firme. Ele respirou profundamente e levantou os olhos para olhar melhor o amigo, que estava de costas, olhando a janela.

- Eu sei... – disse num fio de voz...

- Você esqueceu ela! – perguntou Rony no mesmo tom da última frase. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo. Desde que Rony o tinha achado, ele evitava ao máximo tocar no assunto sobre ela... Tinha muita curiosidade sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela... Mas tinha medo pela resposta que Rony lhe daria... Afinal ela era irmã dele, e Harry a havia abandonado... Assim como fez com todos que o amavam...

- Não... – disse com dificuldade, sentia a garganta seca, mas sua cerveja estava na mesinha de centro – Mas não adianta nada... Não adianta eu pensar nela todos os dias, todas as horas e até mesmo os minutos... Não adianta sonhar com ela... Eu sei que ela não vai me perdoar... – Virou-se e olhou Rony.

Este mantinha-se sentado e com o olhar fixo no amigo. Rony sentiu pena novamente de Harry, mas não podia ajudar o amigo. Ele realmente estava certo. Gina o amava muito, mas era uma Wealey! E o orgulho poderia ser maior que o amor... Será! Será que se fosse ele no lugar de Gina, teria perdoado Hermione! Não sabia ao certo... Achou melhor voltar seu pensamento ao amigo e a irmã, eles que precisavam de sua atenção agora...

- Se ela vai perdoá-lo eu não sei... Mas sei que ela o ama ainda... Eu sei disso! – Rony disse a última frase com firmeza. Era a única ciosa boa que poderia consolar Harry. Isso era o importante. Sua irmã ainda amava seu melhor amigo, como na primeira vez que eles ficaram juntos.

- Não adianta fugir mais, não é! – Harry tentou dar um sorriso fraco, seus olhos ainda encaravam os de Rony. Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Quando pensa em contar pra Hermione e os outros! – Perguntou e virou-se novamente pra janela. Não queria mais olhar o amigo, isso o machucava ainda mais, perceber que seu amigo estava arrasado e era por ter mentido para sua namorada... Por cauda dele...

- Eu não sei... – disse Rony ainda desanimado, mas parou e olhou novamente para Harry como se estivesse levado um choque – Harry! – gritou e saltou da poltrona. Harry virou-se rapidamente para ver o que tinha acontecido para o tom de voz do amigo ter mudado tão rapidamente, ele não parecia mais nervoso... na verdade, ele estava... Animado! – Tive uma excelente idéia! – Rony sorria de orelha a orelha, nem parecia o mesmo Rony de alguns segundos atrás. Harry o olhou confuso – É claro! Eu vou pedir a Hermione em casamento! – disse com expressão de felicidade no rosto.

Harry se sentiu aliviado por Rony parecer melhor e ainda mais pela idéia do amigo. Imaginou como Hermione ficaria feliz ao ouvir o pedido.

- Que ótimo, Rony! – Foi o primeiro sorriso sincero, desde que acabara a guerra. Pelo menos seus melhores amigos seriam felizes...

- Mas... – a expressão de felicidade de Rony saiu – Tenho que contar sobre você primeiro... – Harry fiocu sério novamente e desviou o olhar - Claro que ela vai ficar muito feliz em saber onde você está... Mas não sei se vai me perdoar... – disse Rony sentando-se novamente na poltrona desanimado

- Eu sinto muito, Rony! – disse Harry cansado. Podia ter estragado a vida dos amigos... Por puro medo... egoísmo... infantilidade...

- A não ser que... – Rony novamente melhorou sua expressão – Eu esqueço tudo que você me fez passar durante esses dois meses que tive que mentir pra você se... – fez suspense, lembrando o velho e brincalhão Rony de sempre.

- Se... – Encorajou Harry, temendo a proposta

- Se você for o nosso padrinho de casamento! – disse animado e sorrindo

Harry parecia que tinha levado um feitiço paralisante, não se mexia e nem piscava, apenas olhava o amigo com uma cara de bobo no rosto. Rony parecia que tinha ganhado mais um jogo de xadrez de Harry.

- O que! – Harry não conseguiu segurar a questão que estava na sua cabeça

- Padrinho, Harry! – Gritou Rony, impaciente – De estar no altar ao lado do casal... – Harry ainda tentava absover o rumo que aquela conversava tinha levado – Levar as alianças... Os trouxas não tem isso no casamento! – Perguntou Rony mostrando espanto

- Hã! Ah... sim.. Claro... tem padrinhos nos casamentos trouxas... – disse Harry meio avoado. Rony ao ver a expressão de Harry lembrou-se de Luna, a amiga de sua irmã que apesar de sempre estar no mundo da lua, ajudou-os muitos na guerra.

- E então! Aceita! – disse Rony demonstrando ansiedade

- Você... tem certeza! – perguntou inseguro Harry. Rony franziu a testa em sinal de reprovação a pergunta do amigo

- Claro que tenho! Quem mais poderiamos chamar! Você não é só meu melhor amigo... É também de Hermione... Como se fosse da família... – parou de falar com receio da reação de Harry

- Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz! – Perguntou Harry um pouco receoso

- É a forma que você tem de se desculpar... – disse Rony com calma

- Se Hermione aceitar... Então eu aceito! – disse Harry mais animado. Não estava acreditando que veria o casamento de Rony e Hermione e, o melhor, seria o padrinho!

Mesmo depois de tudo que tinha feito... Rony o ainda considerava muito... Olhou o amigo e seus olhares se cruzaram... Nesse olhar eles puderem ver, que nada poderia acabar com aquele amizade que havia começado no dia 1º de setembro, no expresso de Hogwarts... Ele sentiu novamente uma lágrima descer por sua face. Chegou perto de Rony, não desviando o olhar, após alguns segundos os dois amigos se abraçaram. Ficaram um tempo naquele estado e se afastaram.

- Obrigado, Rony! – Harry disse, não disfarçando a emoção – Sua amizade e a de Hermione são muito importantes para mim... Se perdesse eu não sei o que faria... – completou com desabafo

- Então não pense! – disse Rony sorrindo, exugando algumas lágrimas que teimaram e rolaram por sua face – Por que isso não vai acontecer!

Harry se sentiu como no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, preocupado com tudo o que estava por vir para enfrentar, mas sabia que tinha pessoas em quem confiar. Pessoas como Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Quando vai pedí-la! – Harry interrompeu o silêncio, voltando a se sentar na poltrona e pegando sua cerveja. Rony o acompanhou com o olhar, como se estivesse pensando e sentou-se também na poltrona que estava a frente de Harry.

- Não sei... Mas quero que seja logo... Depois que eu fizer o pedido eu vou contar... sobre você... – disse ficando mais sério – E depois de contar tudo... Eu falo que já temos o nosso padrinho de casamento... – deu um sorriso fraco

- Será que ela vai gostar de você ter me chamdo sem o consetimento dela! – perguntou Harry preocupado, lembrava-se muito bem do jeito mandão de Hermione.

- No começo ela vai brigar... – disse Rony ainda com o sorrido fraco – mas depois ela aceita...

- Espero... – disse Harry tentando se convencer de que o amigo estava certo

- Acho melhor eu ir... Hermione já anda meio desconfiada do meu jeito nos últimos meses... – Harry ficou sério novamente – Daqui dois dias eu venho aqui te buscar... Se tudo der certo...

- Então eu espero notícias... – disse Harry, encaminhando-se a porta e abrindo para o amigo passar.

Rony levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, ia saindo e parou, virou-se para o amigo e disse – Você tem outra opção nesse fim de mundo! – falou com ironia e soltou uma risada. Harry também não aguentou e riu junto com o amigo.

- Aqui não é tão ruim assim... – Rony fez uma careta – É bom pra quem gosta de sossego...

- E de morrer de frio! – Completou Rony, apertando as mãos de frio – Tchau, Harry! – disse e aparatou em seu apartamento.

Harry viu o amigo sumir e entrou. Sua cabeça ainda estava confusa, aquela noite havia sido dificil, mas proveitosa. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa, não adiantava mais fugir.

Ele ia voltar...

_N/A: Finalmente comsegui postar aqui! \o/ Graças a minha amada prima Lis Potter! Thanks prima! ;) Logo posto o outro cap q jah tah pronto... )_


	2. Não tem Volta!

Hermione aparatou em frente a porta da cozinha da Toca. Logo sentiu o cheiro da deliciosa comida da Sra Weasley e lembrou-se de quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts e vinha passar as férias naquela casa tão acolhedora. Muita coisa se passou desde aquele tempo. Mas a sensação de estar em casa sempre permanecia em Hermione.

Bateu na porta e pediu licença, mas não ouviu nenhuma resposta. Sra Weasley deve estar lá cima, foi o pensamento de Hermione. Entrou e viu vários panelas no fogão, de onde saiam fumaça e o cheiro que ela sentiu. Tudo na cozinha estava sendo feito por magia. Ela sorriu ao imaginar o dia que faria isso em sua casa com Rony...

- Hermione! Querida! – Sra Weasley havia chegado na cozinha e correu para abraçá-la. Ela sempre tratou Hermione como uma filha e esse tratamento ficou oficial quando Molly soube do namoro dela com seu filho mais novo.

- Olá Sra Weasley! – Respondeu Hermione no meio do abraço – Rony está dormindo!

- Ele está no Ministério, querida... – disse Sra Weasley numa expressão confusa – Ele não lhe falou que hoje ficaria até mais tarde!

- Na verdade, ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que tinha tidos alguns problemas no Ministério, que estava muito cansado e que por isso não ia me ver hoje... – Hermione estava tão confusa como Sra Weasley, mas sua expressão logo mudou para pensativa. Rony estava fazendo algo de errado! – Talvez ele teve que ficar pra resolver mais alguns problemas pendentes... – disse com um sorriso fraco, tentando convencer a si mesma.

- Não se preocupe querida... – disse Sra Weasley carinhosamente – Com Arthur também é assim... Desde que virou secretário do Ministro da Magia, quase não o vejo mais... – disse num tom de lamento, depois abriu um sorriso – Homens! Sempre dando importância a coisas que não têm... – Foi até o fogão e mexeu com a varinha para olhar as panelas – Fica para o jantar... Não é, querida! – A primeira frase foi uma afirmação, mas a segunda ela tentou parecer mais suave.

Hermione riu ao ouvir o "convite" dela. Com certeza ficaria para jantar, não só pela intimação da sogra, mas também pela comida e ainda tinha esperança de Rony chegar. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo...

- Claro! A Gina está no quarto! – Hermione respondeu alegre. Estava com muitas saudades da amiga

- Sim, querida! Deve estar tomando banho para jantar... Pode subir... – Virou-se e esboçou um sorriso sincero a nora.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e foi ao quarto da amiga. Bateu na porta e entrou. Gina estava mesmo no banho, ela pode constatar pelo barulho da água descendo. Ela sentou-se na cama da cunhada e lembranças lhe tomaram a mente. De quando elas eram adolescentes e falavam sobre tudo... Inclusive sobre garotos...

Gina saiu do banho enrolada numa toalha e com outra na mão enxugava os longos cabelos ruivos, quando parou e viu Hermione sentada em sua cama, com o olhar perdido.

- Hermione! – disse com alegria. Hermione saiu do seu estado de transe e sorriu para a amiga. As duas se abraçaram

- Oi, Gina! – disse Hermione, mas não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo da amiga

- Que honra ter você aqui no meu quarto! – falou em tom teatral – Sempre quando vem só fica no de Rony... – ela riu de seu próprio comentário. Hermione deu um sorriso fraco e fez uma falsa expressão de indignação

- Não é verdade! Eu venho te visitar também... Mas quase nunca está em casa... – disse usando o mesmo tom teatral da amiga

- Sabe como é né! Sou muito ocupada... – disse sorrindo – Não pensava que o curso de preparação pra auror me tomasse tanto tempo... – deu uma piscada pra amiga e sorriu

- Nem fale nesse curso... – disse Hermione demonstrando desanimo.Ela sentou-se na cama da amiga novamente – Quando Rony fazia era a mesma coisa... quase não agüentava de saudades... Pensei que depois que ele conseguisse passar e entrar no ministério seria diferente...

- Mas eu gosto de estar sempre ocupada... – disse Gina pensativa – Gosto de estar com a mente ocupada... – Parecia que estava pensando alto...

- Entendo... – Hermione disse numa voz consoladora para amiga. Sabia muito bem de "Quem" ela estava falando... Sentiu pena da amiga... Apesar de seu relacionamento com Rony estar estranho, pelo menos ela o tinha por perto... Ao contrário de Gina... – Eu ultimamente tenho tentando essa tática também...

Com essa última frase de Hermione, Gina viu que tinha falado o que não devia. Agora sua amiga estaria pensando que ela estava falando... DELE... Percebeu também que ela estava chateada com alguma coisa e que queria desabafar, mas Hermione não pediria, apenas deixava indiretas que gostaria de conversar. Sempre o orgulho...

- Onde está o Rony! – Gina mudou sua expressão pensativa e perguntou

- Não sei... – Hermione agora falou ríspida e voltou sua atenção para a janela – Ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que estava muito cansado e que viria pra casa... Mas ele NÃO está em casa... – disse com ênfase

- Hm... – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Gina. Algo estava errado, Por que Rony mentiria pra Hermione! Ela sabia que o irmão era péssimo pra mentiras, ainda mais quando eram pra Hermione... Ele sempre se atrapalhava diante do jeito dela.

- Ah... – disse Hermione desolada. Uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Gina a olhou com pesar e abraçou-a – Ele está tão mudado... Faz mais ou menos dois meses que ele parece fugir de mim... Pensei que fosse pelo exames para o ministério... Mas não! Ele passou... Já está trabalhando e... Nada! Ele continua fugindo de mim... Eu não sei o que fiz de errado... – Hermione chorava abraçada a Gina, como se fosse uma criança assustada, precisando de atenção.

Gina ficou assustada no início, nunca tinha visto a amiga daquele jeito. Ela sempre se mostrara forte. Só lembrava de Hermione frágil daquele jeito na guerra... E mesmo assim, ela nunca ficava daquele jeito com a amiga... Seu consolo era sempre com Rony... Isso a guerra tinha ajudado em algo... Hermione e Rony havia ficado próximos e, finalmente, tinham assumido seu amor...

- Será que ele tem outra! – perguntou Hermione assustada, se desfazendo do abraço e encarando a amiga. Gina primeiro ficou calada tentando absorver o que a amiga tinha falado e depois riu gostosamente – Por que está rindo! Não deveria ri das desgraças dos outros! – disse Hermione com raiva, virando o rosto pra amiga

- Me desculpe, Mione! – dise Gina, tentando controlar a risada – Mas não estou rindo de você... ou da sua desgraça! – disse teatralmente com espanto

- Sei... – Hermione voltou a olhar a amiga desconfiada.Afinal, por que Gina estava rindo!

- Eu pensava que você sabia tudo... Que você era capaz de fazer tudo... Mas hoje descobrir uma coisa... – Gina fez suspense. Hermione olhava-a pedido explicações – Quando o assunto é Rony, você não sabe ser racional... – Hermione fez uma expressão confusa diante da última frase da amiga – Pensar que Rony tem outra! – Gina voltou a rir – Realmente o ciúme cega as pessoas... – disse alegremente

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – disse com espanto e indignação

- Então por que está desescontrolada! – disse Gina segurando o riso.

- Como você queria que eu estivesse! Se a pessoa que eu amo está fugindo de mim! – Disse num tom alto e nervosa.

- Agora você sabe o que senti quando "ele" foi embora... – Gina disse com tristeza. Depois fez uma expressão de "Eu não devia ter falado isso". Mas já era tarde demais.

Hermione a olhou com pesar e a abraçou. Como ela era egoísta! Sua melhor amiga foi abandonada pelo seu melhor amigo há dois anos e ela se achava a mulher mais infeliz do mundo! Gina tinha razão... Ela não era racional e não pensava em mais ninguém quando o assunto era Rony... Por mais distante que ele estivesse, ele ainda estava ao seu lado...

Gina abraçou Hermione por obrigação, mas depois deixou ser consolada. Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, ela ainda sentia sua perda... E essa semana faria dois anos... Dois anos que ele havia fugido... De tudo... De todos... Dela... Nesse pensamento ela já não impedia mais as lágrimas escorrerem... Ela ainda não entendia o por que de tudo aquilo... A guerra havia acabado... Agora era o momento para eles serem felizes... Pensou muito bem... Era...

- Não fique assim... – Hermione sentiu as lágrimas de Gina. Seu coração estava mais apertado ao ver o sofrimento da amiga – Não foi culpa sua...

- Claro que não foi culpa minha! – disse Gina grosseiramente, saindo do abraço da amiga – Ele que é um idiota! – disse com raiva

Hermione olhava assustada para amiga. Sabia do temperamento forte e explosivo de Gina, era uma Weasley! Mas as vezes ainda ficava surpresa com os ataques deles... Isso inclui Rony... Gina estava vermelha...

- Você tem razão... – disse Hermione num voz que tentava passar tranqüilidade

- Ele sempre teve tudo... – Gina não escondia mais sua mágoa – Tudo para ser feliz... Mas sempre preferia viver o lado sombrio... Ficar revivendo as tragédias de sua vida... E apesar desse jeito dele, eu sempre estive ao lado dele! – Gina falava nervosamente e andava de um lado para outro. Realmente ela e Rony se pareciam e muito... – E quando todo o pesadelo acaba, o que ele faz! Foge! Ele sempre pensou em si mesmo... – disse já não mais segurando as lágrimas – Eu estou cansada de sofrer por uma pessoa que não vale a pena...

Hermione a olhava penalizada e a abraçou. A relação de Harry e Gina sempre foi desgastante... Primeiro, ele só a via como a irmã mais novo de seu melhor amigo... Gina sofreu anos por esse tratamento... Depois quando ela tentava esquecê-lo, ele tomou uma atitude e finalmente os dois tiveram uma oportunidade... Que não durou muito tempo... Harry terminou com ela por medo de que Voldermont pudesse fazer algum mal à ela... E depois da derrota dele, Harry não aproveitou a vida que teria pela frente ao lado dela...

- Sei que deve ser muito dificil pra você essa situação... – Hermione dizia com a voz embargada

- Não! Você Não Sabe! – Gina soltou-se de Hermione bruscamente e encarou a amiga – Não foi você que foi apaixonada por um garoto desde os 10 anos de idade... Não teve que aguentar o desprezo dele... – Hermione ia defender o amigo, mas o olhar de Gina era ameaçador. Havia muita mágoa... – E depois, quando se acha que pode viver sem ele... – Gina deu um suspiro cansado – Ele vem com o cavalo branco que você sempre sonhou... Fazendo promessas e juras de amor... Te deixando a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...- As lágrimas teimavam em rolar pela face da ruiva, mas ela tentava em vão limpa-las... – Pra quê! – Gritou – Pra depois ele terminar e ir embora... Sem nem ao menos se preocupar em mandar notícias... – Gina agora falava com revolta na voz – Mas agora não estou mais me importando... Ele pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele... Eu não vou mais sofrer por ele...

- Gina... – Hermione dizia ainda penalizada – Já passou dois anos desde que ele se foi... – Fazia esforço para conter sua emoção. Sofria por ver sua amiga naquele estado... De mágoa... Fúria... Raiva... e Sofrimento por amar uma pessoa que não estava ao seu lado... – Mas você não conseguiu esquecê-lo...

- Mas eu vou consegui! – respondeu rapidamente, ainda demonstrando raiva na voz

Hermione levou um susto pela resposta da amiga. Realmente ela estava decidida a esquecer Harry Potter... Mas será que conseguiria! Gina sempre foi apaixonada por ele e mesmo quando ele não a via como uma garota, ela ainda permanecia com esse sentimento... Mas Harry não estava morto... Ela, pelo menos, sentia isso... Seu melhor amigo não estava morto... Estava apenas se escondendo de todo o mundo bruxo e dos seus problemas... Harry sempre fazia isso, fechava-se para o mundo... Mas dessa vez ele havia fugido... E já fazia muito tempo...

- E se ele voltasse! – Hermione deixou escapar essa interrogação. Ela ainda estava pensativa e nem reparou no olhar de espanto de Gina

- O que! – Gina pareceu perturbada com a possibilidade levantada pela amiga

- Harry ainda pode voltar... Nunca pensou nessa possibilidade! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada pela amiga não ter pensando nisso antes

- Claro que já! – Gina disse com espanto, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de se pensar – Todas as noites eu penso nessa possibilidade... No começo eu ainda tinha esperanças de ele aparecer a qualquer momento... – deu um sorriso fraco e voltou a expressão séria – Mas a cada dia que passa minha esperança se vai juntamente com o por do sol...

Hermione ouvia cada palavra de Gina com o coração pesado. Queria muito que o melhor amigo voltasse, mas não só por ela e por Rony, principalmente por Gina... Ela mais do que ninguém deveria estar sendo feliz... Ela tinha sido uma guerreira e companheira de todos durante a guerra... Demonstrando que não era uma criança indefesa como muitos pensavam.

- Mas se ele voltasse... o que você faria! – Hermione fez a pergunta meio apreensiva

Gina a olhou com surpresa. O que ela faria! Se fosse seguir seu coração, ela simplesmente encheria Harry de beijos e o faria prometer que nunca mais sairia do seu lado... Mas pela razão, ela iria desprezá-lo... Viveria sua vida normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido... Qual dos lados de seu corpo iria ganhar!

- Não há por que eu me preocupar com isso... – Disse Gina tentando desviar seus pensamentos e o assunto daquele conversa, que pra ela não estava sendo nada agradável – Ele não vai voltar! – disse tentando convencer mais a si mesma

- Se ele voltasse... Você o aceitaria de volta! – Hermione tinha medo da resposta, mas sua curiosidade estava sendo maior que a razão.

A pergunta que tanto Gina tentava fugir, que sempre passeava pela sua mente, agora estava no ar... Dita pela sua melhor amiga... Agora ela teria que escolher quem ganharia...

- Não tem volta! – disse tentando transparecer firmeza. Gina encarou a amiga por alguns segundos. Hermione demonstrava tristeza pela resposta da amiga. Mas o que ela queria que eu fizesse! Se fosse com ela, aposto que faria o mesmo... Gina falava isso pra si mesma mentalmente, como uma desculpa pela resposta que deu...

Hermione ficou triste pela reposta da amiga. Ela não sabia quando, mas tinha certeza que Harry voltaria... Mas já seria tarde demais para ele e Gina... Será! A pergunta ecoou em sua mente... Gina era cabeça dura, mas quando se ama não há como fugir... Hermione tentou fugir de seu sentimento por Rony durante muito tempo, e achava que ele também, mas não conseguiriam... E no final, foi o melhor que fizeram, assim puderam se amar sem sofrer...

- O JANTAR ESTÁ SERVIDO GAROTAS! – Sra Weasley gritou da cozinha, tirando as duas de seus pensamentos

- Acho que nunca vamos crescer para ela, não é! – Hermione quebrou o silêncio e riu de seu comentário.

- Agora você tem uma pequena idéia do que eu passava por ser a única "menina" – disse Gina, usando seu tom brincalhão, e riu junto com a amiga.

Elas começaram a andar em direção a porta do quarto quando Gina parou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, ao perceber que a amiga estava parada e com expressão séria

- Não se preocupe... – Começou Gina – Rony não tem outra... Ele deve estar com algum problema... – Hermione ficou confusa no inicio mas depois entendeu onde a amiga queria chegar... – E você sabe como é meu irmão... Deve estar com vergonha de dizer o que é...

- Talvez você esteja certa... – Hermione disse com a cabeça baixa, estava envergonhada pela cena que tinha feito há minutos atrás.

- Converse com ele... – Gina disse carinhosamente – Vocês se amam e merecem ser felizes juntos! – disse com ânimo e sorrindo para a amiga

- Obrigada! – Hermione abraçou Gina. Estava feliz por ter desabafado com alguém e ainda ter recebido apoio. – Você também merece...

- É... – disse fracamente tirando o sorriso do rosto – Vamos! Se não daqui a pouco estaremos recebendo outro grito... – deu um sorriso fraco e saiu pela porta

Hermione viu a reação da amiga e desejou não ter dito nada... As vezes ela era inconveniente como Rony... Será que isso ela tinha pegado com a convivência com ele! Não sabia... Mas não se importava, Rony podia ter todos os defeitos, mas ela o amava do jeito que era... Gina tinha razão, ela tinha que conversar com ele... Tinha que ser sua companheira e saber o que tanto o incomodava e era isso que ela iria fazer!

O jantar foi gostoso como de costume. Hermione, Gina e Sra Weasley aproveitaram que estavam sós em casa para colocar o "papo de mulher" em dia. As três se divertiram muito naquele jantar. Depois do jantar, Sra Weasley foi dormir, enquanto Hermione e Gina, foram limpar a cozinha.

- Acho que vou dormir... – disse Gina bocejando, após guardar a última louça que tinha secado, com varinha é claro... – Tenho aula bem cedo amanhã, do curso de auror...

- Pode ir... – disse Hermione indo em direção a sala – Vou ficar aqui lendo um pouco... Vou esperar seu irmão! – disse decidida

- Você que sabe... – disse Gina dando de ombros, sabia que com o jeito que a amiga tinha falado, nem adiantaria tentar convencê-la de que era melhor deixar a conversa pra outro dia... – Boa noite! – disse e subiu as escadas

- Boa Noite – Hermione respondeu e sentou-se no sofá, pegando a varinha e fazendo aparecer um enorme livro sobre poções para ferimentos na cabeça.

Ao contrário de Rony e Gina, Hermione tornou-se medibruxa. Segunda ela, poderia ajudar as pessoas com o que ela mais gostava de fazer... Estudar! Uma medibruxa, assim como um médico trouxa, sempre tinha que estar estudando e aprendendo e assim Hermione sentia-se feliz e satisfeita. Depois da guerra ela tinha feito um ano do curso e agora trabalhava no St. Mungus, o hospital bruxo mais famoso de Londres.

Hermione estava apreciando o livro que lia, mas o cansaço do dia foi demais... Seus olhos por segundos se fechavam e abriam logo depois... No fim, o sono venceu e ela adormeceu no sofá da Toca...

Rony apareceu em frente a porta da cozinha da Toca, segundos depois de sair da casa de Harry. Estava cansado e faminto. Harry não era um bom anfitrião! Nem mesmo uns salgadinhos tinha oferecido e a cerveja era Rony que tinha levado... Esse era o pensamento de Rony. Entrou na cozinha e olhou por cima as panelas, sua mãe deveria ter feito um jantar delicioso, mas já deveria estar frio... Ficou mais desanimado com esse pensamento e resolveu ir direto para cama... Amanhã seria um longo dia, além de suas funções no trabalho, teria que contar a verdade a Hermione...

Rony entrou na sala, para poder subir as escadas e ir pra seu quarto, quando parou e viu uma garota de cabelos volumosos e castanhos com o rosto encoberto por um livro grosso...

- Hermione! – disse com espanto e confusão

Ela se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou por completo. O que ela estava fazendo ali! Será que não teria recebido a carta dele, dizendo que ele não iria vê-la porque estava cansado! Não! Ela tinha recebido... Lembrou-se que ela respondeu, dizendo que não tinhas problemas, se veriam no outro dia... Então, o que ela estava fazendo ali!

Um pensamento o deixou aterrorizado. Será que ela sabia! Sabia de Harry e venho pra tirar satisfação! Claro que Não! Dizia uma voz em sua mente... Como ela poderia saber! É tem razão... Então... O que ela está fazendo aqui!

- Hermione – disse com nervosismo na voz.

Estava com medo da causa da visita inesperada da namorada. Não que não gostasse dela, mas tinha medo que ela descobrisse por sozinha do que escondia... Ai sim, ela não iria perdoar...

- Hã! – Hermione agora havia acordado – Rony... – ainda estava em estado de sonolência

- O que está fazendo aqui! – perguntou nervoso, não deixando nem a namorada acordar por inteiro

- Quê! – perguntou assustada, por ter sido acordada rapidamente e ainda ver Rony naquele estado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa! O que você está fazendo aqui! – o tom de Rony não mudou

- Não aconteceu nada... Eu... apenas queria ver se estava tudo bem com você... – Hermione disse num tom de lamento e desculpa – Você não queria que eu tivesse vindo!

- Não... – disse Rony rapidamente, Hermione fez um expressão de espanto – Quero dizer... Eu... Eu... Não esperava... Só isso... – tentou-se desculpar o mais rápido, mas o olhar de Hermione estava fuzilando-o e ele começou a gaguejar

- O que está havendo! O que está escondendo de mim! – disse séria e com a voz um pouco alterada

- Nada! – respondeu rapidamente Rony – Quem te disse que estou te escondendo algo! – perguntou confuso, tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo

- Os seus olhos... – disse fria, como se tentasse não demonstrar sentimento – Por que está mentindo pra mim! – perguntou novamente séria e com os olhos faiscando de raiva

- Eu não estou mentindo! – tentou se defender – Apenas estou cansado! – disse com ênfase – Preciso dormir...

- Nós precisamos conversar! – disse num tom autoritário

- E iremos... Mas não hoje e nem agora... – disse Rony firmemente. Hermione se espantou da maneira que o namorado reagiu. Rony estava mudado... – Amanhã a noite, no nosso apartamento...

- Amanha! – disse com desanimo – Por que no nosso apartamento! Não tem nada lá...

- Não importa ... – disse Rony decidido – Amanhã, às oito... – Deu um selinho em Hermione, que ainda dava sinais de confusa – Quer que eu te leve em casa ou vai dormir aqui! – Rony mudou a expressão séria, para seu jeito brincalhão de sempre

- Nem pense, Ronald Weasley! – disse Hermione furiosa e vermelha pela insinuação do namorado – Ainda não conversamos... E não precisa... Vou aparatar, em segundos chego em casa... – Levantou-se e pegou o livro que estava no sofá – Boa noite! – E desaparatou

- Boa Noite... Meu amor... – deu um sorriso fraco – Espero que amanha possa me perdoar...

Subiu para seu quarto, sua cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos. Pensava na melhor maneira de contar a verdade e ainda pedi-la em casamento... Como faria isso! Ainda não sabia... Mas tinha o dia todo para pensar nisso...

_N/A: Dps posto os outros cap... ;)_

_Lis Potter – Primaaaaaaaaaaaa! Brigada por estrear meu reviews! o/_

_Paty Black – Pode deixar q logo eu atualizo... P Agora vc tb tem q atualizar... )_


	3. Pedido!

Hermione saiu do hospital rapidamente, não via a hora de chegar no apartamento que ela e Rony compraram pra depois que se casassem. Depois do término da guerra, as pessoas que lutaram contra Voldermont e sobreviveram foram recompensadas pelo Ministério da Magia.

Algumas famílias que tiveram muitos parentes mortos no combate também foram beneficiadas. Hermione e Rony decidiram pegar uma parte do dinheiro que receberam e comprar o futuro lar deles, já que tinham decidido se casar assim que estivessem formandos e trabalhando.

A outra parte do dinheiro eles doaram para um orfanato bruxo, para o auxilio dos órfãs da guerra. Rony queria ter comprado mais coisas, mas Hermione o "convenceu" que outras pessoas necessitavam mais do que eles e o apartamento era o necessário.

O apartamento localizava-se num bairro dividido por trouxas e bruxos, claro que os trouxas não sabiam desse pequeno detalhe. Hermione queria que seus pais pudessem visitá-la sem problemas e Rony havia concordado.

O apartamento estava todo mobiliado, só esperando os donos se mudarem. Hermione acreditava que logo que Rony começasse a trabalhar no Ministério, ele a pediria em casamento, mas já havia se passado dois meses e nada... Seu coração ficou pesado com esse pensamento. Rony estava mudado e ela sentia um pouco de medo em relação a isso... O que será que estava acontecendo! Só vai saber quando vocês conversarem.. Uma voz lhe dizia na mente. É, eu sei.. Ela respondia a si mesma com certo temor do que estava por vir.

Chegou ao prédio, que tinha apenas dois andares. Como era um bairro residencial, os prédios eram pequenos e os apartamentos apresentavam maior conforto. Hermione deu boa noite ao porteiro, um velho senhor com a expressão bondosa. Ele era um aborto e sabia muito bem diferenciar trouxas de bruxos. Isso auxiliava os bruxos, pois ele sempre estava atento a responder as perguntas de alguns trouxas curiosos, que por acidentes presenciavam alguns feitiços ou aparatações.

Hermione havia combinado com Rony para evitar aparatar e usarem chave de portal, ele meio a contragosto aceitou, mas nem sempre cumpria o combinado... Hermione sabia, mas nem adiantava falar, sabia o quanto o namorado era teimoso e gostava de provocá-la.

O apartamento ficava no segundo andar. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, estava realmente muito ansiosa.

Abriu a porta e estava tudo escuro, apenas se via a penumbra da lua que entrava pela varanda na sala. Tentou acender a luz pelo interruptor mais não teve sucesso. Sua apreensão aumentou. Rony já deveria ter chegado...

Sentiu braços fortes a envolverem por trás, abraçando-a e beijando de leve sua bochecha.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritou.

- Calma... Sou eu, meu amor... – disse Rony no ouvido de Hermione.

- Que susto! – soltou-se do namorado. Respirava rapidamente, demonstrando seu nervosismo e espanto – Que coisa mais idiota de se fazer, Rony! – Gritou com raiva

- Me desculpe... – disse Rony sem graça – Não pensei que ficaria nesse estado... – abaixou o olhar

Hermione percebeu que havia exagerado. Rony só queria ser romântico, como ela sempre pedira... Sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma. Ela que era a idiota! Rony olhava o chão, como se estivesse a procura de algo.

- É... Me desculpe também... – aproximou-se dele e levantou seu queixo – Eu que estou muito nervosa... – encarou os olhos do namorado. Acariciou o rosto dele. Como ela sentia falta dele...

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, como se estivessem conversando. Mas nenhuma palavra foi dita e nem era preciso... Os dois demonstravam a mesma coisa... Saudades... Desejo... Amor...

Rony abraçou a namorada e capturou seus lábios, num beijo ardente. Tinha uma necessidade imensa de beijá-la. Esses dois meses mal conseguira encará-la direito, pelo sentimento de culpa que o dominava. No começo dizia a si mesmo que era apenas omissão... Mas ele sabia que isso não aliviava sua consciência. Com isso, ele evitava Hermione. Mas naquela noite ele contaria toda a verdade! Estava decidido e não importava mais o que aconteceria... Só queria ter sua Mione de volta... Pelo menos por enquanto...

Hermione sentiu os braços do namorado a envolverem, novamente, e seus lábios serem rapidamente preenchidos pelos dele. Como estava com saudade do beijo dele... A forma intensa como ele a segurava e a beijava... Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo deles... Foi da mesma forma, mas havia motivo para o desespero e a urgência do beijo... A Guerra estava indo ao confronto final... Entre Harry e Voldermont...

Soltaram-se, buscando ar para os pulmões. Hermione enconstou a cabeça no peito de Rony, segurando-se para não cair. Sua pernas estavam bambas, tamanho a emoção daquele beijo. Ficava perplexa em como se sentia. Por mais livros que fosse estudar ou ler, sabia que nenhum seria capaz de transmitir em palavras seus sentimentos naquele momento...Alegria! Sim, mas diferente da normal... Paixão! Não somente... Amor! Com certeza tinha, mas era outra coisa...Felicidade! Sim! Mas ainda tinha uma coisa a mais... Euforia! Isso! Felicidade e Euforia... Ela estava com medo das mudanças de Rony... Mas em uma coisa ela tinha certeza que não havia mudado... O Amor deles!

Rony apreciava aquele momento. Há tempos em que sonhava com aquele momento... Por mais dificil que fosse contar a verdade, ele faria e se sentiria mais aliviado e puderia novamente ter suas noite de sono de volta... Nunca pensou que mentir para ela iria lhe fazer tão mal... Mas fazia! Tinha receio pela reação dela, mas ele tinha um plano em mente... Talvez Hermione não reagisse da maneira como ele esperava... Será! Tinha que pelo menos ter esperança...

- Vem... – Rony pegou a mão de Hermione e começou a andar em direção a cozinha. Fez um gesto com a mão e as luzes se acenderam.

Hermione arregalou os olhos com a surpresa. Ficou alguns instantes tentando absover o que via. Realmente Rony havia mudado... Mas agora ela começava a se perguntar se não era para melhor...

No centro da cozinha havia uma bela mesa posta para dois lugares, com velas, champanhe no balde de gelo, pratos de porcelana e tudo o que se precisa para um jantar romântico à dois. Mas o que mais tinha admirado Hermione foi a vista do teto da cozinha. Mostrava uma bela noite, com lua e estrelas... Um teto enfeitiçado, assim como em Hogwarts... Só que ainda tinha fadinhas que enfeitavam o céu, voando e formando um "Eu Te Amo, Mione!".

- É... Lindo, Rony! – falou após alguns segundos e o abraçou novamente – Como você fez isso com o teto! – perguntou curiosa, soltando-se dele

- Eu li Hogwarts, uma história! – falou num tom divertido, tentando imitar a maneira como Hermione falava.

Ela riu. Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas ele havia sido tão romântico... Não iria brigar por aquilo.. Não é hora Hermione! Dizia a voz em sua cabeça... Ela o beijou de surpresa.

Rony no começo de beijo ficou meio travado, não esperava pelo beijo repentino, mas depois a enlaçou e aproveitou... Só se deu conta do que se passava quando Hermione se afastou e o encarou.

- Acho que ainda temos uma conversa... – disse Hermione séria, mas calma.

- É... – disse Rony desanimado. Não adiantava enrolar... Hermione queria respostas e ele teria que dar... – Que tal nós sentarmos! – perguntou e puxou a cadeira para a namorada.

- Claro... – disse após alguns segundos. Havia ficado admirando a gentileza do namorado. Rony a estava mimando demais... Seria tão grave assim o que ele tinha a dizer! Calma, Hermione... Ele irá contar... Mais uma vez a voz em sua cabeça...

- A comida foi mamãe que fez... – disse Rony meio envergonhado – Acho que concordamos que eu fazendo o jantar não seria nada bom, não é! – deu uma piscada para a amada

- Ah... Com certeza... – riu da cara do namorado e do comentário

- Então vamos jantar... – disse, fazendo mais uma vez um sinal com a mão. A comida apareceu sobre os pratos.

Jantarem e conversaram amenidades. Coisas como o dia de trabalho, a situação de cada um em seus respectivos empregos e suas perspectivas para eles. Hermione ainda comentou sobre as pesquisas que gostaria de desenvolver, mas não tinha patrocinio para tal. Ao final da sobremesa...

- Acho que agora podemos conversar... – começou Hermione, assumido seu tom sério e calmo novamente – O que você tem a me dizer, Rony!

Rony sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estomâgo. Hermione sempre direta... Será que não percebia que ele ainda estava terminando a sobremesa! Agora o temor passava por sua mente... Será que ela aceitaria! Não vai saber se não tentar... Tentava se animar

- Antes eu queria fazer um pedido... – disse tentando transparecer calma, quando terminou de comer

- Pedido! – perguntou confusa Hermione. O que Rony queria, afinal! Estava sendo muito gentil aquela noite... Não que ela não gostasse, apenas não era seu hábito... Ainda mais terminar de comer pra depois falar. Ela ficava encarando-o desconfiada, tentando advinhar o que viria pela frente...

- Sim... Um pedido... – frisou o numeral – Será o pedido mais importante que farei a uma pessoa... – continuava falando com ar de mistério.

- Pare de enrolar, Rony! – disse Hermione quase perdendo a paciência. Não gostava desse joguinhos, gostava de ser direta... Nada de rodeios

Rony a olhou com carinho. Como ela ficava linda quando estava sendo contrariada. Lembrou-se dos tempos de Hogwarts, ele adorava implicar com ela. Tudo era motivo para brigas desnecessárias... E achava que ela também gostava, afinal não evitava que elas acontecessem... Deu um sorriso com esses pensamentos... Deixando – o mais enigmático ainda...

Hermione não desviava os olhos do namorado. Aquela noite toda estava sendo muito estranha para ela... Aliás, aqueles últimos meses estavam estranhos demais... Primeiro um Rony distante... Quase não se viam... E agora ele faz ser tudo perfeito naquela noite... Ele deu um sorriso, deixando-o mais misterioso e... Sexy! Sim... Seu Rony estava muito atraente... Com esse pensamento ficou um pouco corada... Não que fosse puritana... Claro que ela já não era mais virgem... Mas ainda ficava envergonhada com seus pensamentos... Nunca imaginou que aquele ruivo a fizesse ter "tais" desejos... Ela não se reconhecia naqueles momentos...

Rony levantou, olhando-a fixamente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio com a maneira que ele a olhava. Viu ele se aproximar dela e depois se ajoelhar em sua frente e segurou uma de suas mãos. Ainda não havia entendido o por quê daquele mistério e daquela posição de Rony. Estava hipnotizada pelo ruivo.

- Srta Hermione Jane Granger... – Hermione fez uma expressão confusa ao ouvir Rony chamá-la com toda aquela formalidade. Ele falava com a expressão calma e séria – Quer se casar comigo? – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso que fez com que Hermione ficasse novamente com as pernas bambas. Agradeceu por estar sentada.

- Hã! – falou após alguns segundos, parecia confusa... Parecia que não tinha escutado direito. Rony riu da expressão confusa dela. Ela ficava mais linda ainda quando estava daquele jeito... Sem seu ar de sabe-tudo...

- Perguntei se você quer ser a Sra Hermione Jane Granger Weasley... – disse numa voz doce, sem tirar o lindo sorriso que estampava seu rosto.

Hermione parecia que tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça. Era impressão sua ou... Não! Era verdade! Rony a tinha pedido em casamento! Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca...

Rony ficou esperando a resposta de Hermione um pouco apreensivo... Mas continuava sorrindo. Queria passar tranquilidade para a namorada... Apesar de estar morrendo de medo pela resposta que ela daria... Minutos se passaram, até ele ver uma montanha de cabelos castanhos virem em direção ao seu rosto... Hermione havia pulado em cima dele, abrançando-o... Ele não aguentou o peso da namorada e os dois cairam no chão.

Hermione não pensou em mais nada... Assim que realmente entendeu o que Rony dizia, pulou em seu pescoço... Abraçou o namorado fortemente. Os dois caíram... Mas não se importou, apenas queria ficar agarrada ao seu ruivo

- É o que eu mais quero! – disse ao ouvido de Rony, com euforia. Parecia uma menina que havia acabado de ganhar uma boneca nova... No caso de Hermione seria melhor um livro novo...

Rony ao escutar as palavras da amada, procurou seus lábios e novamente a beijou. Queria transmitir a ela toda sua felicidade pela sua resposta... Como era bom beijá-la... Ainda mais agora que ela seria sua... Somente sua! Sua esposa... Sua companheira... Sua amante... Sua Mione... Para sempre!

Hermione sentiu apenas a resposta de Rony... Um beijo quente e enlouquecedor... Agora mais do que nunca estava tendo sensações que deixavam seu lado racional de lado... Nada mais imporava naquele instante... Apenas ser beijada por Rony... Ser amada por ele...

Os beijos continuavam... Rony revezava os beijos entre a boca, a bochecha, o pescoço... Seu pensamento naquele momento era a sensação de ter Hermione perto... Seu cheiro... Seu gosto... Você ainda não contou! A voz da consciência gritou em sua cabeça... Ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou.

Hermione ficou confusa, sem entender o porque da pausa. Seus olhos pediam mais e Rony apenas a observava... Parecia que estava num dilema íntimo, em continuar ou parar... Mas por que! Hermione não sabia...

Rony levantou e ofereceu a mão para Hermione levantar também. Sua expressão era de desânimo.

- Vamos para a sala... – disse com a voz baixa e calma

Hermione olhava – o sem reconhecer. Não era o seu Rony naquele momento... Seu namorado não pararia por nada o que estavam fazendo... Na verdade, ela que tinha que colocar as rédeas, pois ele era muito fogoso... Algo estava errado...

Rony e Hermione seguiram até a sala e sentaram no sofá. Ele com a expressão chateada, pelo o que tinha que fazer naquele momento, e ela com a expressão confusa, tentando entender a atitude do namorado.

- Ainda não falei tudo... – novamente voltava com o tom misterioso, que tanto irritava e preocupava Hermione.

Hermione se sentiu uma idiota... Claro! O fato dele a pedir em casamento, não mudou o problema que eles tinham... Ele havia evitado-a por dois meses... Sem causa explicita... Tinha esquecido completamente seu lado racional... Deixando seu coração falar mais alto... Hermione havia sido impulsiva! Nem ela mesma estava acreditando... Lembrou-se de Gina... Ela tinha razão, quando se tratava de Rony ela perdia a racionalidade... Mas por que! Quando eles estudavam não era assim... Tem certeza! E quando você teve ciúmes dele com a Lilá e lhe lançou um feitiço! A voz da mente questinou... A lembrança daquele dia nada agradavel, fez Hermione ter certeza que seu amor por Rony não tinha nada de racional... Mas mesmo assim... Ela conseguia colocar a razão acima do coração, tanto que eles viveram anos sem confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Por que você ainda não era uma mulher e nem ele era um homem, não havia amuderecimento ainda... A voz lhe respondeu. Pode ser...

Rony ainda estava no dilema interno. Você deveria ter aproveitado... Depois você contava... O velho Rony lhe dizia. Enquanto a consciência falava... Você fez a coisa certa... Ela não te perdoaria e se sentiria usada se você fizesse amor com ela antes de contar a verdade... Ele sabia que a segunda voz estava certa, mas estava triste de imaginar o que estava por vir. Viu a expressão de Hermione mudar de confusa para ansiosa por respostas, quando ele lhe falou a última frase. Havia chegado a hora e ele não tinha mais como adiar...

- Muito bem, Rony... – disse Hermione, tentando transparecer calma e tranqüilidade – Estou pronta para ouvir... – disse com firmeza após alguns segundos. Encarava o namorado – Pode começar...

Rony olhou a namorada e respirou fundo. Agora era a hora da verdade...

N/A: Aproveitando pra postar mais... ;)


	4. Recordações e Revelações

Rony remexeu-se no sofá, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Como se isso fosse te ajudar agora... O velho Rony caçoava dele. Não era hora pra isso... Dizia pra si mesmo... Hermione está esperando uma explicação e ela terá...

Hermione já estava quase perdendo a paciência diante do silêncio de Rony. Ela tinha falado que ele podia começar e desde então ele apenas ficava respirando pesadamente e se movendo no sofá. Rony estava inquieto e não sabia por onde começar... Essas foram as conclusões dela. Deveria ser algo grave...

- Estou esperando... – avisou Hermione, tentando não transparecer sua irritaçaão diante da demora do namorado.

- Estou pensando em como começar... – disse Rony, tentando se justificar, estava com o olhar perdido

- Que tal pelo inicio! – disse Hermione, deixando transparecer a ironia.

Rony percebeu que quanto mais demorasse, pior seria... Ela já estava ficando impaciente...

- O começo seria ainda em Hogwarts... – disse melancolico, como se estivesse lembrando de algo muito bom, mas distante

- O que tem Hogwarts! – questionou Hermione, não disfarçando a surpresa

- Foi lá que nos conhecemos... – disse Rony, ainda com a expressão pensativa

- Disso eu sei! – respondeu impaciente – Era isso que tanto queria me contar! Grande novidade! – novamente o tom de ironia

- Não... – disse Rony voltando a fixar seu olhar no dela – Eu queria apenas que soubesse toda a verdade... – Disse com suavidade – Desde Hogwarts...

Hermione ficou mais confusa ainda... Rony tinha voltado com seu mistério em torno do tal assunto tão importante... Mas o que tinha Hogwarts a ver com aqueles dois meses estranhos! Que ela saiba, Rony não tinha mais voltado pra lá depois da guerra... Ele dizia que lhe trazia recordações dos dias sombrios que eles viveram e principalmente de Harry... Sentiu um aperto no peito... Ela também se lembrava muito do amigo, quando ia a Hogwarts visitar a, agora amiga, diretora Minerva McGonagall...

- Estava me lembrando do nosso primeiro ano... – disse Rony com um sorriso – Eu te achava muito chata! – confessou ainda com um sorriso

- Eu me lembro muito bem o que você achava de mim... Esqueceu que eu ouvi você falando mal de mim para os outros! – perguntou séria, parecia ainda guardar mágoa daquela ocasião

- Eu já me desculpei com você por isso... – disse Rony sério, mas calmo – Tanto que te salvei do trasgo no banheiro feminino, está lembrada! – perguntou agora com o mesmo tom irônico que a namorada havia usado antes  
- Você! – perguntou rindo – Como você é modesto! Espero que não tenha se esquecido que Harry... – parou de repente.

Sabia que Rony evitava falar do amigo, achava que isso era uma especie de proteção que ele fazia em torno de si. Não falar do melhor amigo que havia fugido... Como se a dor diminuisse...

Rony pareceu ter levado um tapa, quando escutou Hermione falar em Harry. Lembrou-se do porque daquela conversa. Estava tão envolvido em suas lembranças que quase havia se esquecido do real motivo da conversa... É melhor contar logo! A consciência lhe dizia... Eu vou, mas preciso dizer algumas coisas antes... Respondia...

- Eu sempre me senti pequeno diante das outras pessoas... Não somente por ser pobre, mas também por não ter nenhuma habilidade especial que me destacasse... – Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Rony continuou – Meus melhores amigos eram excepcionais... Meu melhor amigo... – disse com a voz embargada – O famoso e lendário Harry Potter... – abaixou o olhar e fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Voltou a olhar Hermione, havia um brilho em seu olhar - e você... – Hermione esperava ansiosa, ainda não havia entendido onde ele queria chegar. Rony novamente havia feito uma pausa, procurando as palavras – Você é a garota mais inteligente que já conheci...

- Oh... Rony... – disse Hermione com um sorriso – Isso não é verdade... Hogwarts sempre teve ótimas alunas...

- Não! Nenhuma se compara a você... – respondeu rapidamente. Hermione se sentiu a mulher mais especial do mundo, seu Rony a admirava – Eu acho que nunca quis admitir... – Rony ficou um pouco corado – mas sempre te amei...

Hermione não conseguia esconder a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, a cada palavra que o namorado dizia. Tocou o rosto dele, fazendo um carinho suave e o beijou. Nunca Rony havia feito uma declaração como esta. Ser amada por quem se ama, era isso que Hermione sentia naquele instante.

Rony tentanva dizer o que sentia e o que sempre sentiu em relação a Hermione, mas além de ser dificil ela aindava complicava a situação. Ela nem havia deixado terminar e lhe deu um beijo. Ah... Como ele podia resistir! O lábios dela vindo de encontro ao seu e pedindo para serem saboreados...

Separaram – se e trocaram olhares cumplices. Ambos entendiam que aquele momento ficaria guardado pra sempre em sua memorias e nada poderia estragar aquele sentimento... Nem a mentira! A pergunta que tanto pertubava Rony voltava em sua mente... Não foi uma mentira! Eu apenas omiti que havia encontrado Harry! Tentava se justificar pra si mesmo... Resta saber se ela acreditará nisso... Rony abaixou o olhar, parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir... Seu conflito interno continuava e ele só via uma solução... Contar a verdade...

Hermione parecia em transe. Seu beijo com Rony foi delicado, mas intenso. Parecia que a distância que tiveram nos últimos meses havia aumentado o amor dos dois... Se isso era possivel... Mas de repente viu a expressão de Rony mudar, seu sorriso desapareceu e ele abaixou a cabeça... O que estava acontecendo! Não conseguia encaixar as peças do quebra cabeça... Em um momento era seu Rony, ardente e amoroso... Em outro era um Rony abatido, como se estivesse com um grande peso para carregar...

- O que houve! – Hermione não resistiu a tentação de perguntar, precisava saber o que ele tinha...

- Preciso terminar o que comecei... – disse após alguns segundos, fitando agora a namorada. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo mas Rony foi mais rapido novamente

– Por favor... Não interrompa... Senão é capaz de eu não consegui... – disse em tom de súplica

Hermione ficou espantada e confusa com o jeito de Rony. Resolveu apenas escutar, era isso que ele pedia e ela faria... Só que o receio do que estava por vir aumentava a cada batida do seu coração... Fez um sinal de afirmativa para Rony...

- Como estava dizendo, eu sempre te amei... – seu rosto ainda estava corado – Mesmo quando não tinha conhecimento desse sentimento... – falava com dificuldade em manter a voz firme, como se estivesse com um enorme bolo na garganta – Quando descobri o que todos já sabiam... – deu um sorriso fraco. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, realmente todos já sabiam que aquele excesso de brigas era amor... Menos ela e Rony... – Eu ficava pensando em como uma garota como você poderia querer algo com alguém como eu...

- Ah, Rony! – Hermione não conseguiu ficar calada. O abraçou fortemente e disse em seu ouvido – Você também é muito especial! Eu amo você!

- Não... Eu não mereço você... – dizia Rony numa voz desolada, com a cabeça enconstada em Hermione.

- Não diga isso! – repreendeu Hermione, saindo do abraço e encarando o amado.

Rony não sustentou o olhar, parecia envergonhado. Hermione levantou o rosto dele com as mãos e o obrigou a olhá-la. Sua expressão era de apreensão e remorso. Rony estava se sentindo culpado... Mas por que! Ela ainda não sabia...

- O que foi Rony! O que você está escondendo de mim! – perguntou com a voz firme e olhar inquisidor

- Eu escolhi o padrinho pro nosso casamento... – disse num fio de voz.

- Padrinho! – Hermione falou confusa. Aquela noite toda estava sendo muito estranha... Rony estava daquele jeito por ter escolhido o padrinho de casamento... Mas espera ai... Ele a tinha pedido em casamento há minutos atras... Como já tinha escolhido o padrinho! Agora que estava mesmo confusa... – Que padrinho!

- O padrinho de casamento... – sua voz ainda saia fraca e seu olhar triste. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo...

- Mas você me pediu em casamento há pouco tempo... Como já escolheu o padrinho! – Hermione dizia pausadamente, como tentando encontrar resposta nas suas palavras.

- Eu falei com ele antes de fazer o pedido... – continuava com o mesmo tom de voz

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que disse após alguns segundos. Ainda estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas queria saber de algo antes de entender o porque da escolha antes do pedido... - Quem é!

- Hã! – Rony parecia sair do seus pensamentos.

- Quem é o padrinho, Rony! – disse Hermione já demonstrando mais firmeza na voz.

- Harry... – respondeu baixo e depois de alguns segundos

Hermione escutou e ficou quieta. Era impressão sua ou ele havia falado de Harry... Não! Ele falou Harry... Mas como! Harry o padrinho de casamento deles! Oh... Rony deveria quere-lo como padrinho... Ela também gostaria em ter o melhor amigo como padrinho... Mas eles não sabiam onde Harry estava... Então a voz de Rony ecoou em sua mente "Eu falei com ele antes de fazer o pedido..."

- Como assim falou com ele! – O jeito mandão de Hermione apareceu, exigindo uma resposta – Harry fugiu...

- Eu o encontrei... – Rony disse com a voz fraca. Pronto! Ele havia contado... Bom, pelo menos a primeira parte...

- Você o encontrou! Quando! Onde ele está! Ele está bem! Por que ele não voltou! – Hermione quase pulou em cima do namorado, perguntando rapidamente, estava ansiosa pra saber do melhor amigo...

- Calma... – disse Rony firme. A maneira que ela ficou o irritou um pouco... A velha Hermione estava de volta... Respirou fundo... Viu o olhar impaciente e ansioso dela o apressando – Lembra-se quando tive um teste perto das montanhas, quando estava me preparando pra auror!

Hermione ficou pensativa, parecia tentar puxar pela memória esta lembrança.

- Sei...- disse com a expressão vaga – Você até ficou mais que os outros não é!

Rony afirmou com a cabeça e o olhar envergonhado. Hermione o encarou por alguns instantes e então percebeu o que ele queria lhe dizer... Não pode ser!

- Você o encontrou nas montanhas! – sua pergunta saiu alta, pelo estado de surpresa que estava agora.

- Sim... – respondeu Rony cabisbaixo – Ele vive numa cabana dentro da floresta... Vive como um trouxa...

- O que! – Deu um grito. Ficou feito uma estatua... Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvido...

Rony ficou confuso sobre o que ela havia ficada surpresa, se seria por Harry viver na floresta ou por viver como trouxa...

- Esses dois meses foram muitos dificeis pra mim... Mas eu não podia te contar... Ele me fez prometer...- Rony tentava se explicar num tom de súplica, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e passava nervosismo em sua voz

Hermione ainda o encarava sem falar uma palavra, apenas observava o namorado. Não conseguia dizer e nem se mexer, estava perplexa com o que estava escutando...

- Eu fiquei esse tempo todo tentando convencer ele a voltar... Mas você sabe como ele é teimoso... – deu um sorriso fraco, tentando ver alguma resposta de Hermione. Mas ela apenas estava séria, o encanrando, e em seu olhar passava frieza... decepção... – Contei pra ele que não conseguia mais fugir de você... Eu não conseguia ficar ao seu lado e fingir que nada aconteceu... Saber que estava omitindo pra você sobre o nosso melhor amigo... Isso estava me matando por dentro... E por isso eu me afastei... – pegou as mãos da namorada, que estavam geladas.

Hermione pensava que estava num pesadelo. Só podia ser isso... Seu Rony estava dizendo que sabia onde Harry estava há algum tempo e não tinha falado pra ela... Havia escondido dela... Sua mente vagava pelos anos em Hogwarts... Sempre havia sido os três juntos! Por que agora ela havia sido excluida! Por que Rony deixou ela se preocupar a toa, sabendo que Harry estava bem todo esse tempo! O motivo da frieza de Rony com ela era isso! Muitas perguntas rondavam pela sua mente... Mas alguns sentimentos tomavam conta dela... Raiva... Tristeza... Desilusão... Decepção... Nem Harry e nem Rony tinham confiado nela...

Sentiu o namorado pegar em suas mãos. As mãos deles estavam quentes e suadas, constrastando com as suas frias e duras... Soltou-se rapidamente e levantou, ainda mantendo o olhar

- Eu fiquei esse tempo todo pensando que tinha feito algo de errado... Você estava fugindo de mim... Nem me encarava mais... – dizia firme e séria. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto – MAS NÃO! – gritou. Seu corpo tremia, e provavelmente seria pela raiva que sentia – VOCÊ QUE ESTAVA ERRADO!

- Mione! – Levantou-se e disse firme. Seu rosto tinha a tonalidade avermelhada – Me desculpe! Mas eu tinha prometido... Se eu contasse algo a você ele poderia sumir novamente... Isso não ajudaria em nada...

- Como eu sou idiota! – dizia com raiva pra si mesma, andando de lado para outro nervosamente.

- Você não é idiota! – disse Rony e tocou em seu braço – Mione...

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – esbravejou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pela lágrimas que ainda teimavam em descer. Limpou algumas... – Você mentiu pra mim!

- Eu não menti! – disse Rony, demonstrando impaciência – Eu omiti o que sabia! Era um segredo de um amigo... Não podia trai-lo...

- Claro que mentiu! E as vezes que eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo! E as vezes que inventava desculpas pra não me ver! E quando me disse que não gostava de falar sobre Harry, por que isso o magoava!

- Eu admito que inventei desculpas pra não te contar sobre ele... Mas eu realmente ficava chateado em falar dele... Afinal, meu melhor amigo fugiu... Abandonou não só a mim, mas também a minha irmã! – disse exaltado, agora sim estava muito vermelho

- Ah... Agora você pensa na Gina! Você não tem idéia como ela sofreu e ainda sofre por não ter notícias dele... Não importava ela não poder ve-lo... Ela só queria saber se ele estava VIVO! Se estava BEM! Você poderia ter dado essa paz pra ela... Pra mim... Pra sua mãe! Mas Não! Você foi altamente egoísta! Você só pensou em si mesmo...

- Não é verdade! Eu fui fiel a um amigo! – Rony dizia no mesmo tom que Hermione. Queria que ela o desculpasse, mas ela estava exagerando...

- Mas não foi fiel a mim... E nem a sua irma... – disse num tom de voz mais baixo – Você não confiou na gente!

- Me desculpa! Mas eu prometi! – falava nervosamente – Se você soubesse iria querer ve-lo... Ele poderia fugir novamente! – Hermione o olhava com tristeza, as lágrimas ainda escorriam. Rony tentava falar com calma, mas estava desesperado... O jeito como Hermione o olhava estava matando-o por dentro... Seu coração parecia dilacerado... Sua Mione chorava... E por sua causa... – Me perdoa, Mione! Eu Te Amo! É isso que importa...

Hermione parecia não escutar o que ele falava... Como ele pode fazer isso comigo! Ele não só escondeu de mim meu melhor amigo... Mas pior... Ele não confiou em mim! Depois de todos os anos que eles viveram juntos... No inicio como amigos e agora como namorados... Não havia valido nada! Rony não confiava nela... E havia feito sofrer por meses, achando que ela tinha feito algo de errado...

Enxugou algumas lágrimas e ainda o fitava com a decepção expressa em seus olhos. Escutou suas últimas palavras... "Eu Te Amo! É isso que importa..." Será! Pode existir amor sem confiança! Hermione achava que não...

- Não... – disse num fio de voz. Fazia força para se manter em pé e firme no que iria dizer – Não existe uma relação de amor verdadeiro sem confiança... – disse mais firme

- Mas eu confio em você! – respondeu rapidamente Rony, quase saiu num grito a afirmação.

- Mas eu não sei mais se eu confio... – disse calmamente e séria – Você me mostrou um lado que eu não conhecia... Um Rony capaz de mentir pra mulher que diz AMAR... – falou com ironia, mas mantendo o tom de voz calmo.

Rony sentiu um pontada no peito. Por mais que tivesse sido boas suas intenções, Hermione tinha razão... Nem ele sabia que seria capaz disso... Apenas agora via a gravidade da sua omissão... Por mais que se sentisse mal aqueles dias, nada era comparado ao seu sentimento de agora... Ver como havia decepcionado a mulher de sua vida... Lágrimas escorriam por sua face... Não conseguia mais disfarçar sua tristeza naquele momento... Sentia que havia perdido Sua Mione...

- Você já tem um padrinho pro casamento... – Hermione saiu do estado de tristeza para a raiva, mas ainda mantinha o tom médio – Agora só falta a NOIVA! – gritou e desaparatou, não dando tempo para Rony responder

Rony viu Hermione sumir e ainda demorou alguns segundos pra seu cerebro decifrar o que realmente havia acontecido. Sentou-se no sofá, pesadamente... Mais uma noite em que se sentia muito cansado... Do mesmo jeito que estava na cabana de Harry no dia anterior... Harry... Por mais que estivesse triste naquele momento, não sentia raiva do amigo... Ele havia errado, mas Rony tinha o ajudado a permanecer no erro e agora estava pagando por ter se omitido... Lembrou-se do comentário de Hermione a respeito de Gina... Ela também ficaria muito decepcionada com ele, afinal ele tinha visto o sofrimento dela por quase dois anos e quando pode ajudar a aliviar, ele simplesmente não fez nada... Iria perder a confiança da irmã, assim como a de Hermione... Seu coração mais do que nunca pedia pela namorada... Queria pedir desculpas novamente... Quem sabe! Não... Agora ela está de cabeça quente... Assim como você... O melhor é ir pra casa e descansar... Olhou em volta, esse deveria ser seu novo lar... Ao lado de Hermione...

- Ela quebrou sua própria regra... – deu um sorriso fraco – Desaparatou do apartamento...

Num outro segundo ele já estava em seu quarto, havia desaparatado também. Mas sabia que demoraria a dormir, apesar de seu cansaço... Tinha que pensar em como RECUPERAR sua noiva...

N/A: Esperando comentários... ;)


	5. A Volta

Hermione folheava o livro sem prestar atenção ao que via. Seu pensamento estava muito distante dali... Seu pensamentos vagavam junto ao ruivo, que na noite passada tinha sido o homem mais romântico e também o mais... Idiota! Irritava-se por sentir falta dele, mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo, ela sentia um imenso vazio... Sabia que deveria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia... Simplesmente era impossivel para ela odiar Rony... Seu amor por ele era muito forte e isso as vezes a assustava...

Fechou o livro de maneira que manisfestou toda sua irritação por dentro, fazendo barulho desnecessário. Olhou em volta. Estava na sua pequena sala, onde guardava todas as fichas de seus pacientes e seu relátorios. A sala apesar de pequena era confortável, pelo menos Hermione tinha essa impressão. Mesmo com alguns armários e amontoados de pergaminhos, no centro havia uma mesa de escritório e uma cadeira fofa, na qual ela analisava os casos dos pacientes, estudava e fazia suas receitas e relatórios de cada um.

Tinha passado o dia todo trancada na sala, fingindo analisar alguns casos. Não tinha disposição e nem condições de atender nenhum paciente. Não havia saído nem para almoçar. Pediu que não fosse incomodada, e assim ficou em seus pensamentos e lembranças o dia todo.

Olhou em direção a porta, que ficava bem em frente a sua mesa. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que Rony foi ao seu local de trabalho... Imagens vieram em sua mente...

- Então é aqui que a MINHA medibruxa vai trabalhar... – disse frisando, com um sorriso malicioso. Envolveu Hermione em um abraço por trás e disse em seu ouvido – Acho que eu vou reclamar... – Hermione fez uma expressão de interrogação – Aqui é muito pouco pra você...

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para encarar o namorado. Ele mantinha o mesmo sorriso.

- Ah... Rony! Aqui está excelente! Esqueceu que acabei de ser contratada! – repreendeu o namorado, mas suavemente – E quem disse que eu sou SUA medibruxa! – esforçou-se para fazer uma expressão séria

Rony não se intimidou com a expressão de Hermione. Sabia que tudo aquilo era fingimento. Ela não gostava de admitir que era dele... Sorriu mais ainda com esse pensamento... Ela era Dele!

- Você... – disse numa voz rouca, no ouvido de Hermione. Ela sentiu um arrepio. Ele a abraçou mais fortemente – Ontem a noite na minha cama... – conforme ia dizendo as palavras dava pequenos beijos no pescoço dela

- Rony! – deu tapinha no ombro do namorado e ficou muito vermelha – Por favor!

- Mione! Não tem porque ficar envergonhada... – agora foi Rony que repreendeu, mas também de forma doce – É normal que pessoas que se amem façam isso... – e a beijou

Hermione sentiu sua pernas fraquejarem... Sua boca havia sido "invadida" pela língua de Rony, que exigia a sua... Seu lábios foram fortemente impressados pelos deles, mas causavam uma sensação indescretível...Para ela não existia nada que pudesse se comparar ao gosto maravilhoso daquele beijo... Parecia que o mundo não existia... Realmente não havia mais nada, enquanto ela estivesse nos braços de Rony...

Lágrimas rolaram pela face da atual Hermione, a sozinha e presa em lembranças... Como alguém podia fazer isso com ela! Como alguém podia deixa-la radiando de felicidade e também... Cheia de tristeza! Ela sabia que Rony era tudo para ela... Mas estava dificil aceitar o que ele tinha feito... Seu coração estava ferido. A pessoa que amava não confiara nela... E o orgulho ajudava a aprofundar essa ferida...

Levantou o olhar e viu o porta retrato que ficava em cima de sua mesa. Na foto ela e Rony estavam no jardim da Toca, sentados em baixo de uma árvore se beijando e eram pegos de surpresa pela foto. Deu um sorriso fraco ao ver a expressão de Rony ao perceber que Jorge tinha tirado uma foto do beijo deles... Realmente aquele dia tinha sido muito divertido... Ela ficara muito envergonhada, afinal eles ainda não havia comentado nada com a familia Weasley... E nem precisava, só pela expressão dos dois todos haviam percebido que eles, finalmente, tinham se acertado... Mesmo em meio a guerra, ela havia encontrado felicidade ao lado de Rony...

Ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo na porta de sua sala. Pareceu recobrar consciência de onde estava, saindo de sua lembranças felizes...

- Entre... – disse numa voz fraca. Tentava limpar as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Com licença... – Disse uma voz feminina, com delicadeza e entrou – Há uma pessoa que gostaria de falar com você...

A mulher estava de frente para Hermione, a encarando. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Hermione, tinha os cabelos negros encaracolados e curtos, na altura no queixo. Tinha os olhos negros e a pele morena, tendo harmonia nos traços do rosto. Vestia branco, assim como Hermione, diferenciando apenas pelo emblema na parte direita do jaleco, em que se lia enfermeira. Sua expressão passava seriedade e jovialidade ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione ergueu o olhar, para ver a pessoa que entrava, e baixou logo em seguida. Não ficou surpresa de ser Megan, a sua enfermeira ajudante. Apesar de nova, ela era muito responsavel e havia conquistado a confianca e o carinho de Hermione. As duas não tinham formalidades entre si, consideravam se amigas.

- Quem é! – perguntou Hermione que tentava disfarçar seu estado arrumando alguns pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa. Não queria que Megan percebesse seu estado.

- Arnold Mcfyle... – disse com a mesmo tom cordial. Mas parou de falar ao perceber que a medibruxa não a olhava – Algum problema Hermione!

- Não... – disse Hermione num tom não muito convicente – Apenas minha mesa que está uma bagunça! O que ele quer? Estou muito ocupada... – disse tentando desviar a atenção da enfermeira sobre si

- Ele disse que é muito importante – disse Megan com firmeza e uma sombrancelha levantada. Hermione estava estranha, mas se não queria falar nada iria respeitar. Voltou com a expressão serena – Ele é do Ministério...

- Ministério! – perguntou com espanto, interrompendo Megan. Encarou a enfermeira

- Sim... Pelo menos foi isso que ele disse... – disse ela com calma, parecendo não ter ficado chateada pela interrupção.

- Ele não falou o que ele quer comigo! – perguntou Hermione desanimada.

O que menos queria naquele momento era visitas... Ainda mais de representantes do Ministério... Imaginava que queriam interrogá-la novamente... Provavelmente para saber se ela tinha informações de Harry. O Ministério não tinha desistido de encontrar o "Escolhido" após a guerra, e de meses em meses interrogavam os amigos dele... Seu estomago afundou-se. Dessa vez ela sabia algo novo sobre Harry... Não sabia onde encontrar o amigo, mas QUEM poderia encontra-lo...

- Não... Apenas disse que era urgente... Deixo ele entrar! – perguntou de forma ansiosa, sabia que a amiga não estava bem...

- O segure por cinco minutos e depois deixe ele entrar... – disse Hermione demonstrando cansaço na voz. Voltou sua atenção novamente para os pergaminhos.

Megan ainda ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, esperando algo mais da medibruxa, mas ela nada falou. Virou e dirigiu-se até a porta e a abriu.

- Obrigada Megan... – disse Hermione num fio de voz, antes que a enfermeira saisse.

Megan virou-se para olhar a amiga. Viu a expressão de tristeza e cansaço que Hermione se encontrava e compreendeu perfeitamente que a amiga agradecia pela atenção, mesmo ela não querendo comentar qual era o problema. Megan lançou um sorriso para ela, transmitindo compreensão. E retirou-se.

Hermione agradeceu pelo silêncio da amiga. Estava sofrendo, mas não queria comentar seus problemas. Havia uma pessoa que ela gostaria de conversar naquele momento... Gina! Sua melhor amiga e também... a irmã que não teve biologicamente... Mas se ela estava daquele jeito, imaginava quando Gina ficasse sabendo da traição de Rony e Harry...

Tinha vontade de azarar os dois! Como podiam ser tão idiotas! Como podiam faze-la sofrer daquele jeito! E Gina então... A mais prejudicada nessa história toda... Lembrou-se da sua última conversa com Gina... "Não tem Volta..." A firmeza que Gina passou preocupou Hermione naquele momento, mas agora sabia o por que da resposta...

Mais uma batida na porta. Hermione deu suspirou, demonstrando sua exaustão. Olhou para o relógio na parede atrás de si. Faltava meia hora para o fim do expediente dela. Lá vamos nós... Disse pra si mesma

Sra Weasley estava muito atarefada naquele dia. Não que os outros dias não fossem, mas além de se preocupar com a casa ainda tinha que se preocupar com Fleur. A nora havia chegado na noite anterior, juntamente com sua neta, Grazielli, de apenas um ano.

Sra Weasley não a via mais como uma pessoa tão fútil, tinha aceitado o casamento do filho e achava até que ela era boa esposa e boa mãe, apesar de seu jeito. Mas ela tinha que admitir que Fleur não era a sua nora perferida.

Gui tinha levado a mulher e a filha para ficar com a mãe enquanto participava de uma conferência na Alemanha, sobre a econonia bruxa depois da guerra. O mundo bruxo ainda se reorganizava mesmo já tendo passado dois anos da queda do Lord das Trevas.

Sra Weasley adorava a neta, por enquanto era a única. Grazielli tinha o cabelos loiros planitados da mãe e os olhos castanhos claros do pai. Era linda! Não negava a descedência de _veela_.

O problema de ter a neta e a nora em casa é que o serviço aumentava, não por que Fleur não ajudasse. Pelo contrário, Sra Weasley fazia de tudo para que a nora não fizesse nada em sua casa. Ela não queria que ninguém se metesse nos serviços de SUA casa, e mesmo dizendo isso claramente, Fleur ainda teimava em ajudar.

Então, Sra Weasley se mantinha ocupada em fazer suas coisas e refazer as feitas por pela nora, não que estivessem erradas, mas não estavam do SEU jeito. Grazielli era muito pequena para entender o que realmente acontecia, mas se divertia em ver a avó e a mãe naquela disputa.

Sra Wealey estava na cozinha, lavando a louça do almoço. Fleur estava no andar de cima, mas precisamente no quarto dos gêmeos, onde colocava a pequena Grazielli para dormir. Sra Weasley agradecia pelo silêncio daquele momento. Ela odiava ficar sozinha, sem o barulho dos filhos e do marido, mas tendo só Fleur em casa era melhor o silêncio que seu sotaque arrastado.

Quando uma coruja branca deu algumas bicadas na janela da cozinha. Molly saiu de seus pensamentos e foi abrir a janela, dando passagem a coruja, que carregava um pequeno pergaminho na pata. Ao ver a coruja lembrou-se de Edwiges, a fiel coruja de Harry. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mal via seus filhos, agora crescidos cada um tinha sua própria vida, mas pelo menos sabia onde encontra-los... Já não podia dizer o mesmo de seu filho adotivo... Harry... Sentiu algumas lágrimas se formarem nos olhos, mas tentou não ficar triste naquele momento.

Tirou o pergaminho da coruja e ofereceu água e comida para ela, em sinal de agradecimento. Sabia que a coruja era do Ministério, a questão era saber quem da familia Weasley havia mandado... Já que Arthur e Rony trabalhavam lá e Gina estava estudando para ser auror.

"Mãe,

Estou indo para Alemanha. Como um dos teste para se Auror, surgiu a oportunidade de garatirmos a segurança da Conferência Internacional de Economia Bruxa. Fiquei muito empolgada! Não é lá que Gui está! Espero encontrá-lo lá... Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem e ansiosa para começar a trabalhar.

P.S: Dê um beijo na pequena Grazi por mim!

Beijos,

Gina"

Sra Weasley sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela face. Sua caçula tinha criado asas e estava pronta para voar... Sentia felicidade e orgulho dela... Cada vez mais sua caçula mostrava como era uma Weasley! Não desistia diante os problemas e sempre estava pronto a ajudar quem necessitava... Gina foi muito companheira de todos durante a guerra e ainda lutou ao lado da Ordem da Fêniz, mesmo contrariando a familia... Sra Weasley sabia que ela tinha um motivo a mais que derrotar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ela precisava ajudar Harry a viver... O amor dos dois era algo tão forte e bonito, que Molly sofreu ao ver o triste fim dele... Fim! Tudo bem que Harry venceu, mas ele tinha fugido... Deixando sua pequena amargurada... Ela podia disfarçar diante dos outros, mas nunca de sua mãe... Sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentia que sua filha precisava dela... Ah, Molly! Sua filha está bem... Repreendeu-se mentalmente e voltou ao seu serviço.

O resto do dia transcorreu "normalmente". Molly e Fleur na disputa pelas tarefas da casa e os cuidados por Grazielli. Mesmo entretida, Sra Weasley não deixava de pensar na única filha...

Rony olhava ao redor com o olhar entediado. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela cabana a espera de Harry. Ele tinha ido buscar o amigo como prometera, mas pensava que quando chegasse ele já estaria com tudo pronto para partir. Até parece que não conhece Harry... A voz em sua mente falou ironicamente. Depois Hermione reclama que eu deixo tudo pra última hora... O velho Rony lembrava-se de como a namorada pegava no seu pé, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Uma tristeza lhe invadiu. SUA Hermione não tinha aceitado bem sua omissão... SUA! Acho que ainda está sonhando... Ela disse claramente para procurar outra NOIVA! O velho Rony zombava dele...

- Rony! – Harry quase gritou. Estava parado em sua frente e o olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade. O amigo parecia estar em outro mundo...

- Quê! – perguntou Rony assustado. Não tinha reparado que o amigo tinha chegado na sala

- Em que mundo você estava! – perguntou Harry, preocupado com o estado do amigo – Afinal, o que aconteceu! Você não me disse como Hermione reagiu...

- Está pronto! – interrompeu Harry, levantando da poltrona – Já está tarde e eu ainda não jantei... – disse mal-humorado – Vamos logo!

Harry olhou o amigo desconfiado. Algo não estava bem. Sabia que Hermione não aceitaria facilmente, mas estava mais preocupado agora, ao ver a reação de Rony quando falou em Hermione. Pela expressão de Rony, percebeu que não adiantaria insistir em obter uma resposta. O ruivo tinha a expressão levemente vermelha e contrariada.

- Só tem essas malas! – perguntou no mesmo tom. Olhava para as duas malas médias que estavam ao lado de Harry.

- Sim... Minhas outras coisas eu deixei na sua casa... – disse num tom baixo. Lembrar da Toca o fez sentir saudades da casa tão acolhedora e das pessoas que viviam nela...

- Ah... Claro... – Rony viu a expressão de Harry mudar.

O amigo deveria estar lembrando da sua fuga, que foi tão repentina que deixou boa parte de suas coisas no quarto dos gêmeos, no qual tinha ficado depois da guerra.

- Como vamos! – perguntou Harry, saindo do seu transe e tirando Rony do dele – Faz tempo que não aparato...

- Não vamos aparatar... – disse sério – Vamos por chave de portal... Você não pode aparatar no meu apartamento, se ainda não esteve lá...

- Seu Apartamento! – perguntou Harry confuso

- É... Acho melhor você ficar lá... – disse fingindo não ter percebido a expressão de Harry – Depois veremos o que fazer... – disse num tom misterioso

Harry estava perplexo. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o amigo e Hermione, mas não tinha mais a esperança que tudo estivesse bem... Mesmo sentindo muito apreensão em como seria rever a familia Weasley, ele pensou que iriam primeiro para a Toca.

Não é hoje que você irá revê-la... Esse pensamento o deixou triste, porém aliviado... Não se sentia pronto pra encarar Gina... Pelo menos ainda...

Hermione olhava aflita para cama de casal na suite de seu apartamento. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, esfregando as mãos, em sinal de nervosismo.

Não tem por que se sentir culpada! Repreendia a si mesma. Mas quando Rony souber vai me odiar por ter feito isso... Ele não confiou em você, por que deveria ter consideração por ele! È... Não podia pensar nele agora... Sua principal preocupação era com a pessoa deitada na cama. Como aquilo tinha acontecido! Como ela se deixou envolver com aquilo! Não sabia responder. Apenas sentia tristeza e remorso pelo que tinha feito e o que ainda estava fazendo...

O que importa é que está fazendo bem para uma pessoa... Parou e encarou novamente a pessoa que dormia na sua cama de casal com... Rony! Ah... Não podia mais continuar com aquilo... Aquele dia estava sendo muito dificil para ela... Na verdade, pior que o últimos dois meses de indeferença de Rony... Passou o dia relembrando seus momentos felizes com seu ruivo e sua decepção com ele... E depois aquele homem do Ministério aparaceu... Envolvendo-a nessa situação... Por Merlin! As vezes não acreditava que tinha tido coragem de fazer o que fez... Mas fez! E não adianta ficar se lamentando... É! Está feito e Rony um dia poderá me entender...

Harry sentiu a mesma sensação de seu quarto ano, quando estava indo com Hermione e os Weasleys para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. O puxão no umbigo e alguns segundos depois estava caindo sentado no chão da sala do apartamento de Rony. PLAFT!

Viu o amigo descer com graciosidade e sentar no sofá. Rony soltou uma gargalhada ao ver Harry caido no chão, atrás do sofá.

- Isso que dá ficar sem usar magia... – Rony disse em meio as gargalhadas. Continuava sentado, mas com a cabeça virada, olhando Harry sentado desajeitado no chão.

- Muito engraçado... – disse ironicamente

- Quem está ai! – ouviram uma voz feminia que vinha do quarto principal, em frente a sala, mas que tinha a porta fechada.

Rony virou o rosto rapidamente ao escutar aquela voz. Mas do que ninguém ele sabia de quem era...

- Hermione! – soltou numa voz assustada e surpresa

Harry também reconheceu a voz e ficou parado. Conviver sete anos com Hermione e seus gritos já tinha adaptado seus timpanos. O jeito mandão da amiga na voz era único.

Hermione estava imensa em seus pensamentos quando escutou um barulho de algo caindo... Mas parecia algo enorme, pelo barulho que tinha feito... Ficou com medo. Teriam invandido o apartamento! Quem seria! Ladrão! Claro que não! Você mesma colocou feitiços contra ladrões trouxas... Então só poderia ser um bruxo... Ela ainda não tinha colocado o feitiço anti-aparatação no apartamento, tanto que Rony as vezes aparatava... Rony! Claro! Só poderia ser ele... Achou que ali seria o último lugar que ele estaria naquela noite...

Perguntou quem era. Claro que se fosse alguém perigoso, seria uma pergunta meio idiota, mas Hermione estava muito abalada e o receio de Rony estar ali a tinham deixando cega para essas hipoteses...

Abriu a porta lentamente e foi saindo, olhando em direção a sala, a sua frente. A primeira visão que teve foi uma cabeleira média ruiva, sentado no sofá. Aos poucos foi vendo todas as partes do corpo de Rony. Ele a olhava assustado, talvez pela surpresa, e também confuso. Seus olhares se cruzaram e por instantes não disseram nada por palavras...

Rony não entendia o por que de Hermione estar no apartamento, mas não deixava de sentir alegria por ve-la... Pensava que demoraria alguns dias para ela olhar de novo para ele, mas não! Ela estava ali...

Não olhe pra ele! Sua racionalidade dizia... Mas como! Aqueles olhos azuis me deixam sem ação... Naquele momento não sentia raiva, não sentia remorso, não sentia medo... Apenas a necessidade de ser abraçada por Rony! De escutar ele dizer que tudo iria ficar bem... Assim como ele tinha feito durante a guerra... E depois de conforta-la com palavras e com carinhos viria o beijo... Ah.. O beijo que tanto a deixava sem folego e sem atitude...

Viu um vulto de cabelos negros atrás do sofá que Rony estava sentado. Seus olhos desviaram do namorado. Aos poucos foi revelando um homem alto, magro, com a barba ainda por fazer, com intensos olhos verdes que eram em parte cobertos pelos cabelos negros revoltosos. Ele nem precisava tirar o cabelo que encobira a testa, pois ela já via a cicatriz na forma de um raio. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo... Encarou a pessoa recém-descoberta e ele devolveu o olhar.

Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos escorrerem pela face. Ele estava Ali! Depois de dois anos de angustia, ele finalmente tinha voltado...

- Harry... – disse com a voz fraca e embargada pelo choro.


	6. Trio Reunido

Harry olhava Hermione surpreso. Estava tentando absorver tudo que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Sua volta repentina e o reencontro com sua melhor amiga. Tinha ficado aliviado quando Rony falou de seu apartamento, pensou que pelo menos naquela noite ele não reencontraria ninguém... Mas não seria tão fácil assim...

Ele não se esquivou do olhar da amiga. Ela parecia analisá-lo. Como se quisesse ter certeza que ele não era uma miragem. Ele olhou para Rony e percebeu que o amigo também parecia surpreso com a chegada inesperada de Hermione... Inesperada! Olha quem fala... Uma voz zombeteira ecoou em sua mente.

Hermione não conseguia se mexer, parecia que haviam jogando um feitiço imobilizador nela. Por Merlin! Era mesmo verdade! Harry estava ali! Sim... era ele... Apesar da aparência cansada e mais velha, ela nunca poderia se enganar... Era seu melhor amigo na sua frente... Ele tinha voltado!

Harry começou andar lentamente, ainda encarando Hermione. Vinha com lentidão, como se estivesse carregado um peso enorme... Não seria culpa! Novamente a voz zombeteira...

Hermione tinha a respiração ofegante, como se tivesse corrido. O coração batia rapidamente e suas mãos estavam suadas. Ela não entendia o porquê de tanto nervosismo... Não mesmo! A pergunta passou pela sua mente... É.. Eu sei... Sempre fui muito emotiva, apesar de não parecer... Respondeu a si própria com pesar. Ela sempre quis demonstrar a todos uma pessoa forte, corajosa e racional... Mas tinha seu ponto "fraco" na opinião dela... Era ainda facilmente levada pelas emoções...

Harry olhava Hermione e pensava em quanto tempo havia ficado fora... Hermione estava diferente fisicamente... Estava realmente uma mulher! Mais alta, mas ainda não chegando a mesma altura dele e de Rony, os cabelos mais cumpridos e ajeitados, mas ainda sendo espessos e castanhos... No mesmo instante pensou em Gina... Como será que ela estaria!

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos aos ser fortemente abraçado por Hermione. Ele primeiro ficou surpreso, mas depois se acostumou e até agradeceu mentalmente a reação da amiga... Esperava que ela lhe falasse desaforos e não quisesse mais vê-lo... Mas não! Ela havia feito a mesma coisa que sempre fazia quando o via depois das longas férias na casa dos Dursleys... O tinha abraçado! Apesar de ser mais alto e mais forte, sentiu-se sufocado... Isso o lembrou dos abraços da Sra Weasley...

Hermione o viu andando em sua direção... Não havia mais dúvidas! Harry estava ali... e vinha em sua direção... Não pensou duas vezes e correu para abraçá-lo... Queria poder sentir novamente o amigo... Não continha as lágrimas...

Rony ainda estava sentado no sofá, observando a cena. Quando viu Hermione desviando do seu olhar e olhando fixamente atrás de si, sentiu um arrepio e receio... O que Hermione faria! Será que lançaria um feitiço neles ou "apenas" gritaria o suficiente para estourar um tímpano! Recuou no sofá, exatamente como fazia quando ia receber uma bronca da mãe... Trocou um olhar com Harry, no qual transmitiu sua surpresa por Hermione estar ali... E sua surpresa só aumentou ao ver a reação dela... Ela o abraçou! Como sempre fazia... Como se ele estivesse longe por um tempo, mas que ela entedesse isso... Ele realmente não tinha imaginado tal atitude da namorada, mas ficou muito feliz... Além de desmonstrar que apesar de tudo ainda aceitava Harry como amigo, ainda teria seus tímpanos poupados... Será! Espere ela começar a falar... O velho Rony fazia piada...

Hermione sentiu Harry meio constrangido no começo do abraço, mas não se supreendeu com tal atitude... Primeiro pela atitude inesperada dela, afinal até ela mesma não estava acreditando que o estava abraçando o invés de lançar um feitiço... E depois por que Harry nunca se sentia muito confortável em seus abraços... Desde os tempos de Hogwarts... Talvez porque a achasse exagerada, mas ela não tinha como evitar... Harry sempre foi seu melhor amigo... O irmão que não teve pelos pais... Assim como Gina... Ela no mesmo momento parou de abraçá-lo. Afastou-se um pouco e o encarou.

Harry ainda se sentia incomodado com o abraço exagerado de Hermione, mas estava feliz... Sua melhor amiga o havia perdoado... Bom, pelo menos ela não tinha gritado até aquele momento... Sentiu os braços de Hermione soltarem seus ombros e ela ir se afastando aos poucos... Até encará-lo... Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo... Hermione lançava um olhar questionador... Não deveria ter comemorado antes...

Hermione tentava entender o porque de tudo aquilo... O porque da fuga do seu melhor amigo... O porque do abandono com ela, Rony e... Gina! O porque daquele sofrimento inutil por dois anos... E agora... A mentira por dois meses... Agora suas lágrimas eram de tristeza... Sentiu um aperto no peito...

Rony olhava os dois a sua frente... Como se estivesse vendo o climax de um filme... Esse filme deve ser de suspense... Pensou... Ele tinha se enganado... Hermione parecia ter acordado do transe de reencontrar Harry e agora a antiga Hermione parecia estar de volta...

- Como você pode fazer isso conosco! – disse com dificuldade. Tentava se controlar, queria voltar a sua razão...

- Mione... – Abaixou o olhar e disse após longos segundos, parecia que não tinha resposta para a pergunta.

Ela ainda mantinha o olhar, mesmo que não estivesse mais encontrando o de Harry...

- Acho melhor conversamos depois... – disse Rony meio receoso e baixo, mas audivel...

- Não se intrometa Ronald! – disse firme e séria. Agora sim, Hermione estava de volta ao controle de si própria...

Rony sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago... Ronald! Hermione só falava seu nome inteiro quando estava REALMENTE nervosa... Coitado de Harry... O velho Rony dizia com pesar...

Harry escutou Rony tentar ajudá-lo, mas não adiantou muito... Alias, achava que tinha piorado da situação...

- Não desconte no Rony... Você está com raiva de mim... – Levantou a cabeça e disse no mesmo tom que a amiga

- Apenas mandei ele não se intrometer... – Lançou um olhar mortífero a Rony – Depois nós resolveremos nosso assunto... – E voltou para Harry – Por que fez isso conosco! – sua voz agora saia nervosa

- Eu expliquei no bilhete que deixei! – disse e passou as mãos no cabelos, demonstrando impaciência – Será que ninguém pode entender o que passei! – disse ríspido

- Não foi o único... – Hermione disse passando certa mágoa na voz – Nós também estavámos lá! – disse com ênfase

- Mas nenhum de vocês enfrentou Voldermont desde o um ano de idade e perdeu todas as pessoas que amava! – alterou o tom de voz. Harry estava nervoso pelo reencontro e pela cobrança...

Hermione o olhou com pesar... Harry podia ter ficado afastado, mas não tinha mudado em nada... Talvez um pouco na aparência... Ele estava mais alto, com a expressão mais velha, barba por fazer e o cabelos negros e revoltos maiores... Mas seu gênio continuava o mesmo da época da guerra... Por qualquer coisa estourava... Lembrou-se do seu quinto ano, quando ela e Rony não entraram em contato com ele durante as férias, a pedido de Dumbledore, e ele estorou com os dois melhores amigos... Mas agora ela não iria dar razão para ele...

- Não se poder tentar igualar as perdas... – disse firme e séria. Não alterou seu tom de voz, mas seu olhar era assustador – Nunca negamos que você sempre teve muitas perdas... Mas não é motivo para abandonar as pessoas que te amam e sempre te apoiaram... – Terminou ainda com a voz fria

Harry sentiu seu estomago se revirar... Como sempre Hermione tinha razão! E como odiava isso... Ele achava bom ter uma amiga sabe-tudo nas horas dos estudos... Mas em ocasiões como aquela, preferia que ela não fosse a "certa"!

Rony acompanhava os dois sem piscar... Queria poder ajudar o amigo, mas pela resposta da namorada, sabia que não tinha chances... E o pior! Ela depois resolveria o assunto "deles"... Sentiu um frio na barriga... Seja Homem! O velho Rony dizia... É! Mas fica meio dificil com o gênio de Mione... Escutou a conversa dos dois e sabia que sua Mione estava certa... Mais uma vez...

- Eu precisava de um tempo... – disse num tom lamentoso. Parecia que a explosão havia passado...

- E nós te DARIAMOS! – disse com ênfase, ainda mantendo o tom frio – Sempre fizemos isso... – Lançou um olhar para Rony de cumplicidade. Só os dois sabiam como foi aguentar Harry depois da morte de Sirius e na guerra... – Mas você nós deu opção! Não... – Continuou seu discurso não dando tempo para ele responder. Harry se lembrou vagamente das broncas que Profª Mcgonagall dava... – Você some durante uma noite deixando apenas um bilhete... Acha que NÓS mereciamos esse tipo de tratamento! - novamente sendo ênfatica no pronome

- A questão não é essa... – disse Harry repetindo o gesto nervoso no cabelo – Vocês não podiam me ajudar naquele momento... – mexia as mãos rapidamente – NINGUÈM podia! Eu precisava de um tempo só... Sem ninguém me perguntando como eu estava depois da guerra... – Falava com dificuldade, parecia ter um bolo na garganta... Seria choro! Talvez... – Sem ter que dar explicações ao Ministério... Sem ter que se o assunto principal da comunidade bruxa! – Saiu de frente de Hermione e andou um pouco pela sala... Deu algumas voltas, como se estivesse pensando...

Hermione tinha uma expressão mais calma, mas ainda tinha vestígios de lágrimas na sua face... A mágoa que tinha por tudo que Harry tinha feito estava ali naquele momento... Mas não só por ela... Por Gina também...

Rony olhava de um para outro, sem saber o que fazer... Você é um Auror e não sabe lidar com isso! Perguntava ironicamente o velho Rony... Aurores aprendem a lidar com feiticos e como se acabar com artes das trevas! Não com sentimentos entre amigos... Respondeu a si mesmo com igual ironia...

- Se você queria um esconderijo nós teríamos ajeitado... E tenho certeza que ninguém falaria nada sobre ONDE você estaria... Um fiel de segredo seria o bastante... – Hermione disse com ironia

Harry parou de andar e a olhou por alguns instantes. Hermione arranjou uma solução ótima... Mas não para ele... Ele apenas queria sumir... Mas sumir completamente... Deixar de existir... Morrer!Talvez... Harry não sabia ao certo se realmente queria morrer... Mas talvez a morte fosse a solução para esquecer todas as suas perdas... Todos os seus remorsos... Todos os seus erros...

Hermione ainda o encarava esperando alguma resposta, mas nada veio... Viu Harry parar e olhá-la, ficou alguns instantes assim e logo depois sentou-se no outro sofá... Com a cabeça baixa entre as mãos... Parecia pensar em alguma maneira de respondê-la... Ou estava em reflexão! Hermione ficou em dúvida... O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, até que Harry levantou a cabeça e fitou um ponto a sua frente...

- Sua lógica não funcionaria naquele momento... – respondeu vagamente

Rony estava ficando aflito diante da situação... Seu amigo sendo metralhado por sua amada e ele não podendo fazer nada... Mas você pode fazer! Gritou em sua mente o velho Rony... Não, não posso! Esse assunto é dos dois... Harry errou com todos nós... E precisa enfrentar as consequências... Agora é Hermione... Mas ainda há mamãe e Gina pela frente...

- Então o que te ajudaria naquele momento, Harry! – perguntou Hermione num tom de súplica. Parecia querer desesperadamente entender o amigo... Em todo esse tempo tinha várias teses sobre o assunto, mas apesar de usar a razão, ainda não entendia...

Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta... Ele já tinha falado que precisava ficar sozinho naquele momento... Isso o ajudou... Ajudou! Viver durante dois anos sozinho e amargurando seus sofrimentos e perdas... Como um trouxa, tendo apenas Edwiges sua única lembrança do mundo bruxo... O mundo que tinha lhe dado tantas coisas boas... Que tinha lhe dado a verdade sobre sua origem... Mas também que havia lhe tirado a chance de viver como um garoto "normal"... Com pais, família e amigos... Sem preocupação...

- Deixa de ser Harry Potter... – disse numa voz sombria. O olhar ainda fixo em algum ponto a sua frente...

Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a maneira como Harry havia falado...

Rony também ficou surpreso com o jeito do amigo... Mas entendia o que ele queria dizer... Quantas vezes, tinha desejado deixar de ser Rony Weasley e ser alguém mais importante... Mas no caso de Harry, era ao contrário...

Hermione olhou o amigo com atenção e sentou-se ao seu lado. Harry parecia ter percebido a presença da amiga, mas não desviou o olhar... Talvez não quisesse encará-la...

- Harry... – a voz de Hermione saiu num gemido. Ela tentava segurar as lágrimas... – Deixar de ser você mesmo! – perguntou confusa

- Não Hermione... – disse frio – Deixar de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu... O "Escolhido"... – disse ironicamente

- Você não é só isso... – disse Hermione com a voz mais firme – Mas isso faz parte de você! Sem ela, você não seria o que é... – Hermione ainda o encarava firmemente, parecia ter controlado as lágrimas que queriam escapar...

- Eu te entendo... – disse Rony num tom baixo. Tanto Hermione e Harry voltaram sua atenção para o ruivo. Rony abaixou a cabeça, talvez envergonhado por ter falado em voz alta seu pensamento... – Mas não adianta fugir... – pausou por alguns minutos. Hermione ainda encarava o namorado com um olhar questionador. Harry percebeu o desconforto do amigo e voltou sua atenção para o ponto em sua frente... – Você pode ir para qualquer lugar desse mundo... Pode fingir ser o que não é... Pode viver em sonhos... – dizia com uma certa dificuldade. Não sabia se era a vergonha por já ter tentando ser outra pessoa ou se era por falar em voz alta seus pensamentos - Mas não encontrará a felicidade enquanto não se aceitar... – Finalizou levantando a cabeça e encontrando o olhar de Hermione. Ele lançou um sorriso tímido e ficou um pouco corado, parecendo um garoto que acaba de fazer uma declaração de amor... – Talvez quando você conseguir aceitar como você é, com qualidades e defeitos, e a vida que têm irá perceber que perdeu muito tempo tentando ser outra pessoa... - Não desviou o olhar da namorada. Hermione sentiu algumas lágrimas rolarem pela sua face... – Todos temos escolhas a serem feitas... – continou com certa dificuldade... – Mas não cabe a nós a escolha de quem somos... – Hermione parecia hipnotizada pela palavras do ruivo... – E nem quem amamos... – Deu um suspiro cansado e abaixou o olhar... Agora sim, ele estava muito vermelho... – Só podemos escolher como podemos seguir as nossas vidas... Lamentando por sermos assim... Ou tentando encontrar a felicidade do jeito que somos... – finalizou ainda fitando os sapatos...

Hermione não sabia o que dizer... Ficou parada, ainda olhando para o namorado... Ela ficou admirando-o... Seu Rony tinha mudado... E para melhor! Sempre soube que ele se achava inferior as outras pessoas... Talvez por isso tenha demorando tanto pra tomar uma atitude em relação aos dois... E ela sofreu calada... Não podia dar o braço a torcer... Não podia arriscar a amizade deles... E se Rony não a quisesse! Ele sempre te amou... Uma voz disse em sua mente... É... Agora eu tenho certeza disso... Rony sempre me amou... Mas se achava muito pouco para mim... Deixou escapar um sorriso fraco... E eu me achava pouco pra ele... Afinal, Hermione Granger nunca foi uma menina muito vaidosa... Sempre foi a inteligente... A certinha... Pensava que Rony só a veria dessa maneira... Como a amiga sabe-tudo que ajuda nos deveres de casa... Como estava enganada... Façam uma festa! Hermione Granger errou! E esse erro custou alguns momentos de felicidade ao lado so seu ruivo...

Harry escutou tudo sem expressar aparente reação... Mas por dentro estava acabado... Rony tinha razão... Sabia que o amigo tinha tido experiência nisso também... E ele acompanhou o sofrimento do amigo em sempre se achar muito pouco... Em gostar de Hermione e achar que ela era muita coisa pra ele... Em se sentir humilhado por não ter um traje de festa elegante... Deu um sorriso fraco ao lembrar dos trajes de Rony no baile de inverno do quarto ano... Como ele podia ser tão tapado! Conviveu com o exemplo de uma pessoa que queria ser outra... E adiantou! Não... Rony sofreu por anos... Sempre se sentindo menosprezado... Sem dar valor ao que tinha... Harry sempre quis ter a família de Rony... E ele talvez nunca tenha dado a devida importância de ter uma família como a que ele tinha... Pelo menos até se dar conta de tudo o que tinha falado... Apesar do desprezo que sentia por si próprio naquele momento, ainda assim sentiu orgulho do amigo... Rony não era mais aquele menino que apenas tinha esticado e só pensava em comida e quadribol... Talvez tenha sido a pessoa que mais amudereceu durante a guerra... Pelo menos pra isso a guerra serviu... Pensou ironicamente...

- Acho que já está muito tarde... – falou Rony timidamente, que ainda mantinha o olhar baixo – Harry... – o amigo continuou na posição que estava, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação... Hermione pareceu sair do transe em que se encontrava e olhou para Harry... – Pode ficar no nosso quarto...

- Não! – gritou Hermione e virou rapidamente a cabeça para encarar o namorado – Harry não pode ficar no nosso quarto! – disse nervosa, seu coração acelerou...

- Por que não! – perguntou Rony confuso e assustado pela reação da namorada

Harry virou sua cabeça dando atenção a conversa dos amigos...

- Por que NÃO! – disse ênfática e ríspida

- Isso não é resposta! – disse firme Rony, parecia começar a se irritar com a maneira de Hermione falar... Ficou a olhando por algum tempo... – Por que Harry não pode ficar aqui!

- Por que... Por que... – gaguejou. Harry levantou uma sombrancelha desconfiado e Rony agora tinha uma expressão questionadora. Hermione tentava pensar em algo rápido para responder... Vamos lá! Você não era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts! Gritava uma voz na sua mente ironicamente... – Ora, Ronald! Como você vai trazendo pessoas para o nosso apartamente sem falar comigo! – disse fingindo indignação, sua respiração rápida...

Harry olhava a discussão sem entender o jeito de Hermione... Ela estava muito nervosa... Não seria por sua causa, afinal ela já tinha jogado toda sua mágoa pra cima dele... Será! Bom, pelo menos ela parecia ter ficado mais calma...

- Pessoas! – Rony quase gritou, tamanho era o seu espanto... Hermione estava falando da mesma PESSOA que ele! Ele estava falando de Harry... O melhor amigo deles em Hogwarts... E ela parecia se referir à alguém indesejável e distante deles... – Mione! Eu estou falando de Harry! – Sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente... Talvez pela orelhas que estivessem ficando vermelha...

- Rony... – Harry chamou baixo, tentando evitar uma possível discussão por sua causa entre seus amigos... Mas não adiantou, Rony "pareceu" não ter ouvido o chamado do amigo...

- Pensei que apesar de tudo o que ele fez não negaria abrigo pra ele! – disse firme – Esqueceu que ele está desaparecido há dois anos! Não pode ir pra qualquer lugar bruxo que será reconhecido e não terá paz! – parecia explicar uma coisa óbvia

Hermione se sentia idiota naquele momento... Rony tinha toda razão! Mas Harry não podia ficar ali! Olhou rapidamente para a porta do seu quarto, que havia deixando um pouco aberta... Sentiu suas mãos ficarem suadas novamente... Precisava de alguma idéia rápida...

- Mas ele pode ir pra algum hotel trouxa! – defendeu-se após alguns segundos

- O que tem no quarto! – perguntou Rony com a expressão desconfiada

Harry e Rony tinham seguido o olhar temeroso de Hermione para o quarto e também não tinha entendido o porquê de tudo aquilo...

- No... quarto! – gaguejou Hermione – Nada! – quase gritou após de alguns segundos.. Parecia ter tentando absover a pergunta do namorado...

- Você está com roupa pra dormir... Vai dormir aqui Mione! – perguntou Rony ainda com o olhar desconfiado e confuso

Hermione ao ouvir a observação do namorado, sentiu um arrepio e tentou fechar mais o roupão em torno de si...

- Sim... – disse meio receosa – Por isso Harry não pode ficar... – não passou muita certeza na afirmação, parecia querer convencer a si mesma que aquela era a melhor resposta...

Harry a olhava parecendo não reconhecer a amiga... O jeito decidido e mandão de Hermione tinha dado lugar ao insegura e nervosa... Aquela noite toda estava sendo dificil, mas não era motivo para ela estar daquela maneira... Ou era! Não sabia responder a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente...

- Tudo bem... – disse vagarosamente Harry – Eu vou pra um hotel trouxa... – pelo jeito que estava indo aquela conversa iria dar em umas das velhas brigas dos amigos... A noite já tinha sido muito cansativo pra ele relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts... Com as famosas brigas do casal...

- Não Harry! – disse Rony firme – Não há motivos para você ir pra um hotel trouxa... – lançou um olha reprovador pra Hermione – Não é Mione! – olhou questionador para a namorada

- Me desculpe Harry... – disse Hermione após alguns segundos – Mas não dá pra você ficar aqui... – sua voz saia arrastada e desviava do olhar reprovador de Rony

- Por que! – Rony saltou do sofá e ficou em frente a Hermione – O que você tá escondendo Mione! – seu tom grosso fez Hermione lembrar o velho Rony...

- Por que eu estou usando o apartamento! – disse séria também, tentando não demosntrar seu nervosismo. Ficou de pé e encarando Rony

Rony estava confuso e irritado... O que Mione estava escondendo! Por que Harry não podia ficar ali! Suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas...

Harry olhou os dois amigos se encarando e soube que não tinha adiantando sua tentativa de não acontecer um confronto... Viu as orelhas de Rony vermelhas... Hermione tremia um pouco, possivelmente pelo nervosismo...

- Você está usando o apartamento! – Rony aumentou o tom de voz – Então agora eu tenho que pedir permissão pra abrigar nosso amigo no SEU apartamento! – deu ênfase no pronome

- Não seja idiota, Rony! O apartamento é NOSSO! – sua voz saiu firme e também deu ênfase ao pronome

- Não é o que parece! Nosso melhor amigo precisa de ajuda e você se nega... Por que você está usando o apartamento! – disse ironicamente – O que há naquele quarto!

Hermione sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa. O que responderia para Rony! Pensa Hermione! Pensa! Não adiantava... Parecia que o seu cerebro tinha parado de funcionar... Por Merlin! O que eu faço agora! Hermione baixou o olhar...

Harry acompanhava tudo como espectador, mais uma vez... Ele estava tão confuso quanto Rony e também muito curioso pra saber o motivo daquela atitude de Hermione... Viu os amigos se encararem por algum tempo, até Hermione abaixar a cabeça... Parecia que ela não tinha coragem de continuar a encarar Rony... Algo estava muito errado... Hermione não é pessoa de abaixar cabeça, principalmente para Rony...

Rony olhava a namorada confuso... Mas também tinha raiva... Como Mione podia falar daquele jeito comigo! Como se fosse a dona de tudo aquilo... O jeito Weasley estava falando alto... Viu nos olhos de Hermione um sentimento de culpa... Culpa! Por que Mione estaria se sentindo culpada! Talvez a resposta esteja no quarto... Disse ironicamente o velho Rony...

Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o ruído de Rony saindo da sua frente e andando... Levantou a cabeça a procura do namorado... Viu ele indo em direção do quarto... Um temor lhe invandiu...

- Não, Rony! – Gritou Hermione e começou a andar rapidamente em direção do ruivo

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e ficou parado vendo a cena...

Rony fingiu não ouvir o grito da namorada, continuou com passos largos a andar em direção ao quarto e não demorou muito para chegar, pois ficava na outra extremidade da sala. Hermione o alcançou, mas ele já estava na porta. Ele empurrou o resto da porta e olhou para cama em frente.

Hermione chegou tarde demais... Rony já estava em frente ao quarto e agora tinha total visão de dentro do quarto... Da cama de casal... Sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto... Estava tudo perdido...

Harry ficou de pé por alguns instantes, vendo Hermione tentar sem sucesso impedir Rony de ver algo dentro do quarto... Esperou alguma reação de Rony, mas este apenas ficou parado... Olhando para dentro... Harry não conseguia saber como seria a expressão de Rony, pois o amigo estava de costas pra ele...

Passaram segundos assim... Harry escutou o choro baixo de Hermione... Já estava ficando aflito com aquela situação... Rony ainda estava como uma estátua, parado na porta do quarto... Harry começou a andar em direção aos amigos... Não queria se meter no assunto deles, mas não aguentava mais aquele silêncio...

Aproximou-se com passos rápidos... Chegou na porta do quarto e tentou ver o que tinha no quarto através de Rony... Mas seu amigo ainda era maior que ele...

- Rony o que... – disse e deu um pequeno empurrão para o amigo se afastar.

Sua voz morreu ao ver a cama de casal dentro do quarto...


	7. Explicações de Hermione

- Gina... – Harry disse num gemido

Ele ainda olhava para a cama de casal do quarto. Piscou algums vezes, como se tentasse acordar de um imenso pesadelo... Não era possivel! Sua Gina estava naquela cama... Pálida... Seu cabelos flamejantes estavam mais destacados pelo contraste que fazia com a cor de sua pele... Dormia, isso ele tinha certeza... Tinha a respiração calma... Mas o que lhe preocupou foi o rosto da amada... Apresentava vários cortes... Perto da boca e na testa... Eram pequenos, mas pareciam profundos... O que havia acontecido com sua ruiva! Sua! Que pretensão a sua! Uma voz irritante ecoou em sua cabeça... Não importava isso agora... Não importava se Gina não fosse mais sua... Não importava se ela nunca mais quisesse vê-lo e o despreza-se... Ele apenas queria que ela abrisse os olhos, com o brilho no olhar que ele se acostumara... Que falasse... Gritasse... Batesse nele... Mas que ela estivesse acordada! Sendo a Gina que ele tanto amava...

- O que aconteceu com minha irmã! – perguntou Rony desesperado, depois de um longo tempo que ficou parado na porta olhando pra irmã deitada na cama.

Hermione tentava conter o choro. Estava sendo muito difícil tudo aquilo pra ela... E agora! Como explicaria pra Rony o que aconteceu! Nem ela mesma estava certa do que realmente havia acontecido com a cunhada, para ela estar daquele jeito na cama... Rony ainda estava de costas pra ela...

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou Hermione nervosamente

Harry parecia alheio ao que acontecia com os amigos. Mantinha o olhar fixo na mulher que tanto amava... Ia lentamente se aproximando, pedindo pra que aquilo não fosse real... Mas a cada passo vinha a constatação de que Gina estava mesmo ali... Sua expressão passava sofrimento... Ela deveria estar tendo sonhos ruins... E pela marcas em seus braços e no rosto ela havia lutado... Mas contra Quem! Harry parou ao lado da cama e ficou a observando...

- Fala Mione! – Harry escutou ao longe Rony exaustado falando... Ainda estava imerso nos seus pensamentos, mas agora escutava a conversa dos amigos...

- Acalme-se, Rony! – disse Hermione num tom de desespero, parecia que a frase dita era direcionada a ela... Ela precisava ficar calma...

- Como vou ficar calmo vendo a minha irmã nesse estado! – Rony gritou. Estava confuso diante daquela situação e a demora de Hermione estava-o deixando irritado...

- Não grite! Gina precisa de descanso... – repreendeu Hermione seriamente, assumindo seu tom mandão de sempre

- O que Gina tem! Por que ela está assim! Quando aconteceu isso! Por que não me avisou assim que eu cheguei! – Rony dizia rapidamente e ainda com desespero na voz, sua coração batia descompassado e respirava com dificuldade. A imagem de ver sua irmã caçula naquela cama estava deixando-o atordoado...

- Já falei pra se acalmar, Rony! – Hermione também respirava com dificuldade, mas se mantinha séria agora. Não havia espaço para lágrimas naquela hora... – Vamos sair daqui, Gina precisa dormir...

- Pare de enrolar Hermione! – Agora foi Harry que quase gritou, no mesmo tom nervoso de Rony... – Por que Gina está assim! – virando-se para encarar a amiga, que ainda se mantinha em pé na porta, atrás de Rony.

Rony assustou-se um pouco ao ouvir a voz do amigo, estava tão aflito pra saber da irmã que não tinha se lembrando de Harry no quarto. Viu que o amigo tinha um olhar desesperado, assim como o dele, e não podia ser diferente, afinal Harry amava Gina...

- Harry... – Hermione disse num gemido, parecia doer ver o sofrimento tanto do amado como do amigo... – É melhor conversamos na sala... – dizia baixinho, mas audível – Gina realmente precisa descansar... – seu tom era de súplica, aquela conversa que tanto queria adiar naquele dia, iria acontecer...

Harry encarou a amiga e viu o estado dela... Hermione também não estava bem com aquela situação e se era para o bem de Gina, então que fossem pra sala... Desviou o olhar e seguiu em direção à sala rapidamente...

Rony viu o amigo saindo do quarto e deu um suspiro cansado, deixando o braços cairem ao lado do corpo... Deu uma última olhada na irmã...

- Não se preocupe... – disse Hermione meia apreensiva ainda com o ruivo – Ela está bem agora... – aproximou-se do namorado - Só precisa descansar...

Rony voltou sua atenção para a namorada e a encarou. Novamente aquela troca de olhares significativos... Rony indagava o por quê de tudo aquilo... A mentira, a irmã numa cama, a demora da resposta... Tudo aquilo estava deixando-o aflito...

Hermione mantinha o olhar, mesmo temendo a reação do amado... Ela transmitia tristeza, culpa... E implorava por perdão... Sabia que havia cometido um erro terrível... Escondeu a sua irmã enferma... e o pior era que não pretendia contar se não fosse a teimosia do ruivo em averiguar o quarto... Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face...

- Estou esperando! – disse um Harry mal-humorado da sala, já tinha se acomodado no sofá e esperava impacientemente os amigos

Rony e Hermione pareciam ter acordado do transe em que estavam e ficaram levemente corados pela proximidade... Em outra situação poderia ser diferente aquela aproximição...

Rony seguiu para o sala, enquanto Hermione ainda foi até onde Gina estava e olhou para a cunhada... Tudo vai ficar bem... O pior já passou...Ela repetia pra si mesma mentalmente... O pior está naquela sala... A ironia rondou por seus pensamentos...

Rony chegou na sala e avistou o amigo sentado no sofá com a cabeça baixa entre as mãos... Ele lembrou-se de ver Harry naquela mesmo posição no término da guerra, quando o amigo não sabia o rumo a tomar depois de tudo que aconteceu... Harry ainda estava sem rumo... Além de voltar após tanto tempo ainda encontrou Gina nesse estado...

- A primeira coisa que devem saber é que ela está bem agora... – disse Hermione com a voz um pouco trêmula, ainda parecia se recompor do estado que estava...

Rony levou um pequeno susto ao escutar a voz da namorada, virou-se olhando para ela, que estava em frente a porta do quarto... Ela tinha a postura encolhida e os olhos vermelhos, mas mantinha o queixo erguido, olhando pra os dois homens na sala...

Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga. Sua cabeça fervilhando, tentando absorver tudo que estava acontecendo naquela noite...

- Acho melhor nos sentarmos... – disse Rony vagarosamente, após ficar olhando do amigo para a namorada... – Venha Mione... – disse com firmeza e encarou a namorada

Hermione a principio ficou parada. Rony não estava gritando com ela? Mas depois de olhá-lo, decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ele pedia com tanta "tranquilidade"... Quem precisa ficar tranquila agora é você! Gritava a si mesma...

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry e Hermione na poltrona ao lado do sofá em que os amigos estavam sentados. Era visivel o nervosimo que rondava o trio, mas Harry parecia o mais descontrolado...

- O que aconteceu com Gina! Por que ela está naquela cama! E, afinal, por que não queria que nós soubessemos! – Disse Harry nervoso encarando a amiga

Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao escutar a maneira do amigo falar, não foi grosseiro, mas tinha brutalidade na voz... Olhou pra Rony, viu que o namorado lhe lançava um olhar incentivador a responder as perguntas... Respirou fundo... Bem, eles precisam mesmo saber...

O relógio da família Weasley marcava meia-noite quando o ponteiro que indicava o local de onde estaria o patriarca da família parou em "Casa".

Sr. Weasley tinha a expressão cansada. Desde o término da guerra ele tinha assumido um cargo importante no ministério, como secretário que cuidava da harmonia entre bruxos e trouxas. Claro que os trouxas não poderiam saber da existência da comunidade bruxa e esse era o principal problema naquela área... Impedir que bruxos revelassem suas identidades com brincadeiras de mau gosto ou até mesmo tentassem atingir algum trouxa...

Passou pela cozinha, que estava na penumbra, tendo apenas a luz do luar, e adentrou a sala... Viu Sra Weasley sentada no sofá dormindo, ela tinha entre as mãos as agulhas de tricô com a novelo de lã repousando sobre suas pernas, provavelmente estava tricotando algo para neta... Desde que Grazi nascera, a avó coruja sempre fazia casaquinhos para ela...

Olhou sua esposa com ternura. Aquela que sempre amou, que sempre o apoiou, que sempre foi sua companheira, até mesmo nos momentos dificeis... Como a guerra e as necessidades financeiras... Tudo eles passaram juntos... O amor deles superou as dificuldades do dia-a-dia e a guerra por duas vezes...

Sentou-se ao lado da mulher, tirou as agulhas e lã de suas mãos e ficou observando-a... Poderiam anos se passar, que Molly sempre seria a mesma menina que conhecera em Hogwarts e pela qual se apaixonara perdidamente...

Sra Weasley mexeu-se um pouco e sua mão bateu no ombro do Sr Weasley, com o toque ela acabou acordando e olhou assustada para o marido.

- Arthur! – disse meio sonolenta – Oh , Por Merlin! Que horas são? – Arrumando-se no sofá.

- Passa da meia-noite Molly querida... – Disse carinhosamente, ainda encarando a esposa – Me desculpe se a fiz esperar por tanto tempo... – Fez uma expressão de verdadeira lástima e deu um breve beijo na mulher...

Sra Weasley ainda parecia confusa, mas logo despertou ao receber os lábios do marido.

- Não precisava ter ficado me esperando... – disse Sr. Weasley com um sorriso, após o beijo – Tive que participar de um jantar com o Ministro... – Agora sua expressão ficou séria – Apesar do tempo que passou, ainda temos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem... – disse com pesar, abaixando a cabeça

- Não fique assim Arthur querido... – Disse docemente Sra Weasley, fazendo um carinho no rosto do marido, enquanto ele segurava sua outra mão – Já passamos pelo pior... – deu um breve sorriso incentivador, levantou o queixo do marido com a mão que antes passava pelo rosto dele, forçando-o a olhá-la – O que importa é que estamos juntos! – disse com ênfase – Mesmo com a perda que tivemos... – Sua expressão animadora morreu ao lembrar-se do filho, Percy, que morreu durante a segunda guerra.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora... – Disse Sr Weasley tentando desviar do assunto, sabia que a mulher ainda sofria muito com a perda, assim como ele... – Hoje foi uma correria... Mandei minha secretária mandar uma coruja te avisando do jantar... – disse com orgulho, nunca esteve tão realizado em seu trabalho, agora tendo um cargo melhor tinha constantes reuniões com o Ministro e também uma secretária exclusiva... – Você não recebeu!

- Ah... Sim... – disse vagamente Sra Weasley, parecia ainda mergulhada em suas lembranças – Hoje essa casa parecia um verdadeiro corujal... – disse voltando ao seu estado eletrico de sempre, agora começava a arrumar o novelo de lã que antes usava para tricotar – Recebi tantas corujas...

- De quem! – perguntou curioso Sr Weasley, que observava a mulher divertido. Molly sempre com essa mania de não ficar parada... Sorriu com a observação...

- Primeiro de Gina... – Dizia enquanto teminava de arrumar as agulhas de tricotar junto com o novelo em uma cesta pequena e bem trabalhada de madeira, que estava no chão próxima ao sofá – Ela foi fazer um dos teste pra Auror na Alemanha...

- Alemanha! Na Conferência Internacional de Economia Bruxa! – perguntou surpreso Sr Weasley

- Sim... – disse Sra Weasley percebendo a surpresa do marido e voltando sua atenção para encará-lo – Pelo menos foi isso que ela escreveu... - Sr Weasley fez um expressão de confuso – Por que Arthur! Algum problema! – perguntou Sra Weasley agora preocupando-se pela reação do marido

- Não... Só pensei que o Ministério mandaria Aurores experientes para a segurança da Conferência... – disse pensativo, mantinha a testa um pouco franzida

- Por que Arthur! Você acha perigoso! – perguntou Sra Weasley com medo na voz, desde a morte de Percy, ela havia ficado "ainda" mais protetora com os filhos...

- Não Molly... – disse Sr Weasley desfazendo a expressão e forçando um sorriso – É apenas uma conferência... Só alguns bruxos discutindo sobre a economia bruxa... Não há nada demais, não é mesmo! – deu um breve sorriso, tentando afastar a expressão de medo que a esposa tinha – Só pensei que iriam Aurores com mais experiência por ser um evento internacional... – explicou-se rapidamente

- Então Rony deveria ter ido! – perguntou curiosa, odiava a profissão que seus dois filhos caçulas tinham escolhido, mas já tinha se conformado, afinal eles eram Weasleys, ou seja, teimosia sempre predominava no gênio...

- Na verdade, Rony está em outra missão... – falou calmamente - Mas nada de perigoso, Molly querida! – acrescentou rapidamente

- Oh Arthur! – repreendeu Sra Weasley – Eu sei muito bem que essas missões são perigosas... Não precisa me tratar como criança! – brigou, matendo a expressão séria - E sei que meu Roniquinho tem total capacidade pra acabar com esse falsos comensais da morte! – disse em tom desafiante, levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha... – Quer comer algo! – perguntou se distanciando

- Não estou com fome... Jantei com o Ministro... – disse meio sem graça, sabia que a mulher odiava que recusassem a sua comida, ainda mais quando ela tinha esperado por ele... – Por falar em Rony... Onde ele está! – perguntou seguindo a esposa e tentando desviar do assunto "comida"

- Esse foi outro que também mandou coruja hoje... Além de você e Gina... – disse enquanto acendia o fogo para as panelas com gestos das varinhas, parecia ter ignorado a resposta negativa do marido em relação a comer... – Disse quer chegaria tarde, pra não esperá-lo para jantar... – Pegou prato e talheres, colocando em cima de mesa – Deve estar na tal missão que você falou... – disse num tom irônico

Sr Weasley via a mulher andar pela cozinha e preparar tudo para seu jantar, enquanto dava a resposta de sua pergunta. Sentou-se e colocou os braços em cima da mesa, mesmo sem fome não tinha outra escolha... Iria jantar novamente...

O silêncio reinou por segundos, que pareceram horas para Harry. Encarava Hermione, esperando por resposta, enquanto a amiga respirava profundamente, parecendo tentar se alcamar...

- Hoje a tarde um amigo de Gina veio me procurar... – começou lentamente, encarando o chão, não tinha coragem de olhar para os amigos... Vergonha! Culpa! Nem ela sabia ao certo...

- Amigo! – interrompeu Rony confuso. Não lembrava de nenhum amigo chegado de Gina, ultimamente ela vivia em casa e no curso pra Auror, as vezes que saia era com a Sra Weasley ou com Hermione, para compras ou algo do tipo...

- Sim... – respondeu Hermione após algum tempo, ouvir a voz do ruivo ainda lhe causava arrepio... – Um amigo do curso de Auror...

- Gina está fazendo um curso pra ser Auror! – perguntou Harry surpreso

- Qual a surpresa? – perguntou Rony irônico – Ela desde Hogwarts dizia que queria seguir carreira... Assim como eu e você... – disse num tom de amargura a última frase. Ainda doía ver que seus planos ao lado de Harry não aconteceram, pelo sumiço do amigo...

- Hum... – disse quase num gemido, ficou pensativo... Lembrou-se de uma tarde ensolarada em Hogwarts, em seu último ano...

FLASHBACK

Os jardins do castelo nunca estiveram tão vazios numa tarde de primavera... Os poucos alunos que continuaram com seus estudos na escola de Magia e Bruxaria aproveitavam o tempo vago a beira do lago. Alguns conversando, outros namorando...

Harry olhava entediado para tudo... Queria ir atrás das duas últimas horcruxes que faltavam... Nagini e Voldermont! Mas sabia que antes precisava de um bom plano para pegar Tom Riddle... Dessa vez ele não escaparia!

- Um Galeão pelo seu pensamento! – Harry escutou a voz que tanto conhecia e levantou a cabeça. Gina estava na sua frente em pé, com os cabelos flamejantes esvoaçando com a brisa da tarde... Aquela visão fez seu estomâgo dar um volta... O sorriso de menina que ele tanto amava estampando em seu rosto... Ela não usava o uniforme da escola, afinal era sábado...

Gina encarava o olhos verdes intensos de Harry... Como ela amava aqueles olhos... Desde a primeira vez que os viu, sabia que seria sua perdição... Viu que Harry a olhava com uma expressão boba, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo... Deu um sorriso com esse pensamento... Realmente ela tinha se arrumado e com a finalidade dele notar... E pelo visto tinha todo sucesso nisso!

- E então... – disse sentando-se ao lado dele, embaixo da árvore que ele estava recostado – Será que um Galeão compraria seus pensamentos! – perguntou dando um sorriso

- Acho que você não pecisa comprar... – disse após alguns segundos, continuava encarando a ruiva – Você deve imaginar... – e voltou sua atenção para o lago a sua frente

- Talvez se você descansasse um pouco a mente agora ajudaria depois a pensar no próximo passo... – disse tranquilamente, olhando também em direção ao lago – Você ultimamente não tem tido tempo pra você mesmo... Com essa busca e também os estudos...

- É... – confirmou sem ânimo. Ele realmente sentia-se cansado e sabia que o faria sentir-se melhor naquele momento estava ao seu lado... Mas ao mesmo tempo havia um espaço enorme entre eles... Apenas duas horcruxes os separava... Voltou a olhar para a ruiva ao seu lado...

- O que foi! – perguntou Gina, após alguns minutos, ao notar que ele a encarava

- Eu acho melhor eu entrar... – desviou o olhar ao ver que Gina também o encarava e disse vagamente - Ainda tenho... – ia se levantando

- Espera Harry... – disse Gina e segurou seu braço, fazendo ele voltar-se pra ela e olhá-la – Não estamos mais namorando... – disse isso com um lamento na voz... – Mas ainda somos amigos, não! – pareceu mais uma afirmação...

- É... – confirmou meio inseguro

- Então não precisa fugir de mim... – disse com tristeza na voz – Não estavamos fazendo nada demais... – mantinha o olhar firme nele – Ou será que não podemos mais conversar também! – perguntou levantando a sombrancelha

Harry sentiu um mal-estar... Sabia que Gina tinha razão, ele não podia ficar fugindo dela, como fazia ultimamente... Mas era muito doloroso tê-la perto e ao mesmo tempo se manter distante... No inicio achou que poderia lidar com isso, poderiam conviver como amigos, assim como faziam antes... Ele percebia que Gina se esforçava e o tratava como sempre fez e não insistiu no assunto do término, afinal ela entendia o que ele disse... Mas com ele era diferente... Ele não conseguia ter a mesma racionalidade quando estava perto dela... O cheiro dela... Seu olhar... Seu sorriso... Tudo o fazia perder o controle... Muitas vezes esteve perto de mandar tudo pro alto e voltar a sentir os doces beijos dela... Mas algo sempre acontecia e o forçava a voltar pra sua racionalidade... Amava Gina e para que nada acontecesse a ela, ele tinha que se manter afastado... Essa realidade o deixava pior do que qualquer coisa... Ele não tinha o direito de ficar perto de quem amava, pois estaria colocando a vida dela em perigo...

- Harry! – Gina quase gritou, parecia que há algum tempo chamava por ele... – Você está bem! – perguntou preocupada

- Hã? – disse confuso saindo de seus pensamentos – Ah... Claro... – voltou a encará-la – Gina... me desculpe, mas é pra o seu próprio bem... – disse tentando transparecer firmeza

- Eu sei... – Gina forçou um sorriso – Quem sabe quando nós formos aurores você vai deixar eu te ajudar... – disse calmamente, desviando o olhar...

- Auror! – perguntou confuso Harry.

- É... eu também quero seguir a carreira de Auror... – disse com tranquilidade e olhou novamente pra ele – E ai você não vai poder me impedir de te ajudar... – Sorriu e piscou pra Harry

Harry ficou ainda com a expressão de espanto no rosto e sem sabe o que dizer... Viu Gina lhe lançar um olhar carinhoso e dar uma piscada, logo ela se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo...

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ainda ali, admirando o caminho pela qual ela tinha passado... A única certeza que Harry tinha era que seu ânimo havia voltado... Ao ouvir Gina fazendo planos de um futuro em que eles iriam se preocupar com suas profissões... E talvez houvesse casamento e filhos... A última parte ela não tinha mencionado, mas Harry sabia que ela também queria uma família assim como ele...

FLASHBACK

- Harry! – Hermione quase gritou. Estava ficando preocupada com o silêncio e a expressão de vazio do amigo

- Quê! – perguntou meio atordoado, saindo de sua lembrança

- Você está bem! – Hermione estava agora sentanda na ponta da poltrona, mas próxima dele. Tinha a expressão preocupada...

- O que o amigo da Gina tem haver com isso! – questionou confuso, voltando ao assunto...

- Ele que trouxe Gina para o hospital... – disse Hermione ainda encarando Harry com o olhar um preocupada. Deu um suspiro – Ele disse que a encontrou no corujal do Ministério... – Harry a olhou mais confuso do que estava, enquanto Rony mantinha o olhar distante... – Existe um corujal no Ministério, do lado de fora e em cima do prédio, que claro é também protegido por magia para que nenhum trouxa veja ou se aproxime... – Hermione explicava como se estivesse explicando alguma lição para os amigos – Gina sofreu um ataque... – Rony olhou para Hermione no mesmo instante e Harry continuava encarando a amiga com a expressão atordoada

- Sofreu um ataque! – disse alto Rony e com espanto – Dentro do Ministério!

- Na verdade Rony o corujal está fora do Ministério, em cima do prédio abandonado que fica do lado da cabine telefônica que serve de acesso para o Ministério... – continuava explicando com seu ar de sabe-tudo tão conhecido por todos, parecia que isso a tinha acalmado... – Eu também fiquei surpresa no início, mas se formos pensarmos o Ministério deve ter se preocupado mais com os feitiços ilusórios do que de defesa... – Hermione exibiu uma expressão pensativa e continuou – Afinal, o perigo maior seria algum trouxa desconfiar... Mas um prédio abandonado é uma perfeita desculpa para a entrada de tantas corujas... – parecia analisar um quebra-cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso – Trouxas não desconfiariam, por que é normal ver pássaros e até mesmo corujas fazendo seus ninhos em locais abandonados, principalmente em prédios...

- Quem poderia ter atacado Gina! – Harry falou alto, mas parecia que tinha deixado escapar a pergunta que tanto lhe pertubava

- Não sei... – disse tristemente Hermione, a alegria de sua dedução do modo como o Ministério agia evaporou... Tinha voltado a pensar no caso da cunhada... – Eu fiz essa mesma pergunta pra Arnold... – Rony e Harry olharam pra ela confusos - Arnold Mcfyle, o amigo da Gina... – ela explicou ao ver a expressão dos amigos – Foi ele que a levou até o hospital... – Os dois fizeram um sinal com a cabeça como se tivesse entendido... – Ele me disse que Gina foi até o corujal pra levar uma carta pra Sra Weasley, avisando sobre a viagem deles pra Alemanha... – Rony e Harry novamente lançaram olhares confusos pra Hermione – Ele e Gina iam ajudar na segurança pra Conferência Internacional de Economia Bruxa, seria o primeiro teste oficial deles... – disse com pesar, lembrando da animação de Gina ao imaginar seu primeiro teste oficial .

- Eu ouvi rumores dessa Conferência, mas estava tão ocupado com esse caso de pessoas se passando por Comensais... – disse Rony meio distante – Mas por que Gina precisaria ir para o corujal! – encarou Hermione e questionou – Não precisamos ir até lá para enviarmos corujas... Não é só as pessoas que trabalham cuidando das corujas que vão pra lá.!– Tinha um olhar percrustador na namorada

- Eu também pensei nisso... – disse Hermione aflita – Alguma coisa atraiu Gina até lá... – Harry olhava pra amiga esperando as respostas das perguntas que rondavam sua mente – E ainda temos outra coisa muito estranha nisso tudo...

- O quê! – interrompeu Harry, tudo aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso...

- Arnold disse que só foi atrás de Gina a tarde por que o chefe dele lhe pediu pra ficar e ajudá-la... – Rony e Harry pareciam não ter entendido onde Hermione queria chegar... – O chefe deles disse para Arnold que tinha dispensado Gina do teste por que ela estava com problemas em casa...

- Problemas em casa! – Foi a vez de Rony imterromper agora, com espanto na voz

- É... – confirmou Hermione com a voz já demosntrando um pouco de irritação pela constantes interrupções – Algo a ver com a sua mãe Rony... – Rony arregalou os olhos demonstrando o seu espanto – Calma... Não aconteceu nada com a sua mãe! – disse rapidamente ao ver a expressão do ruivo – Arnold disse que Gina pediu pra não participar dessa vez, por que Sra Weasley estava tendo alguns problemas de sáude pela perda que teve... – Hermione parou inesperadamente, Rony não gostava do jeito certinho de Percy, mas era irmão dele e sofreu com sua morte

- Perda! – Rony ainda parecia confuso com tudo, a cada informação que Hermione lhe dava ficava mais dificil de absover o ocorrido...

- Sim... – disse Hermione desviando o olhar - Percy... – disse baixo, mas a proximidade em que eles estavam dava pra ouvir.

Harry sentiu um mal estar no estomâgo. Suas lembranças da guerra voltaram... A morte de Percy Weasley foi um baque pra toda a família, mesmo ele estando afastado de todos... Lembrou-se também que outra pessoa havia morrido no final da guerra tentando salvá-lo... Remus Lupin...

Rony continuava em silêncio, parecendo analisar o que a namorada tinha falado até aquele momento... Ao escutar o nome do irmão sentiu-se triste, apesar de tudo ele era seu irmão...

- Sua mãe tem problemas do coração desde então lembra-se! – Hermione falava devagar, como se tentasse evitar falar algo que não devia. Viu Rony afirmar com a cabeça – Então Gina pediu um licença do curso... Pelo menos foi isso que o chefe dela disse para Arnold... – terminou de falar e ficou um tempo pensativa

O silêncio novamente reinou na sala. Harry tinha a expresão vaga e Rony o olhar perdido em algum ponto a sua frente... Hermione parecia analisar as expressões dos amigos...

- Isso é muito estranho... – deixou escapar em voz alta seu pensamento

- O que é estranho Hermione! – perguntou Harry que pareceu voltar a conversa na sala

- Por que Gina pediria uma licença se a Sra Weasley está bem! – questionou Hermione com a testa franzida

- Mione tem razão... – disse Rony enérgico – Gina estava anciosa pra terminar o curso e começar a trabalhar na área! Não tinha motivos pra pedir uma licença... – Falou sério e encarou Hermione

- Eu também não entendo Rony... – Hermione disse rapidamente, sentia que o coração tinha acelerado com o jeito do namorado falar e olhar pra ela... Lembrava o velho Rony de Hogwarts e este não parecia estar com raiva dela...

- Mas o que ela tem Hermione! Eu vi alguns cortes no rosto dela... – Harry disse tristemente a última frase...

- Não sei ao certo Harry... – disse Hemiorne desanimada – Ela está com cortes pelo corpo e tem febre... – Rony voltou a ter uma expressão tensa – Eu dei algumas poções pra ela... Ela perdeu muito sangue, está fraca... – Hermione novamente passava nervosimo na voz – Ela parece ter lutado...Mas não com varinha!- falou ênfatica – Como se estivesse lutando contra ela mesma... Entende! – Encarou Harry

- Lutado contra ela mesma! – Harry perguntou confuso

- É... – disse sem muita certeza – Não sei ao certo ainda... Mas ela está melhor agora... – disse tentando passar tranquilidade para os amigos – O maior problema era a perda de sangue, mas já dei um poção pra isso...

- Você não nos disse o principal Hermione! – Rony alterou um pouco o tom de voz – Por que não nos contou quando chegamos! Por que ia esconder isso de nós! – Deixou transparecer indignação na voz

- Eu fiquei com medo... – disse com a voz chorosa – Eu sabia que não podia levar pra sua casa, por que sua mãe poderia passar mal ao ver o estado da Gina... – Uma lágrima escorreu – Eu cuido dos exames da sua mãe e sei que ela não pode passar por estresse... Imagina como ela ficaria ao ver Gina desse jeito! – Respirou fundo – Tentei avisar seu pai, mandei uma coruja... Fui receber a resposta há pouco tempo, da secretária dele dizendo que ele passou o resto da tarde e da noite fora do Ministério... –limpou as lágrimas que agora desciam livremente – Não podia deixar Gina no hospital... Resolvi que o melhor era eu cuidar dela pessoalmente, mesmo tendo pouca prática sei dos cuidados que ela precisa...

- Mas por que esconder da gente! – agora foi Harry que interrompeu. Rony agradeceu no olhar pela pergunta do amigo

- Eu não esperava Rony aqui... – respirava com dificuldade, sentia que seu coração iria sair de seu corpo a qualquer minuto – Fiquei com medo da reação dele... E da sua também... – Rony olhou incredulo pra ela... O que ela pensava que ele iria fazer! Por acaso era um monstro! Sentiu imensa tristeza por Hermione não ter confiado nele... E pior... Ter medo dele... – Por isso que não queria que você ficasse aqui hoje Harry! Gina precisa de descanso... Acho que vê-lo não a deixaria muito bem nesse momento... ela está fraca... E um abalo emocional não seria nada bom... – Disse agora mais calma, usando novamente o tom explicativo

- O que pensou que iriamos fazer! Achou por acaso que iria te culpar pelo estado da minha irmã! – perguntou Rony com ironia

- Não é isso... Mas estamos brigandos... – respondeu tristemente – Você poderia me culpar pela atitude que tomei... – Rony a olhou sem acreditar no que ouvia – Como você está fazendo agora! – disse mais firme e encarava o namorado

- Não estou te culpando por tê-la trazido pra cá e cuidado dela... – usava o mesmo tom que a namorada – Mas por não ter me contado! Ela é minha irmã! Você não tinha o direito de me esconder que ela está mal...

- Olha só quem fala! – Agora Hermione que interrompia e com o mesmo tom de irnoia usado há pouco pelo ruivo – Eu não tinha o direito! Você também não tinha o direito de me esconder que sabia onde Harry estava!

- Isso é diferente! – Retrucou Rony – Harry não estava doente! Ele quis fugir e não queria que ninguém soubesse...

- Gina precisava de paz! Como eu iria dizer pra você com Harry aqui! Você que o trouxe aqui sem eu saber...

- Chega! – Harry gritou – Será que nem com tudo que está acontecendo vocês conseguem parar de brigar! – Harry olhava do ruivo para a morena, falava firme – Não é hora pra isso! Como Hermione disse, Gina precisa de descanso... Vamos Rony! – Harry levantou –se

- Espera! – disse Hermione rapidamente – Onde você pensa que vai! – Hermione utilizava o mesmo tom de briga – Agora que já sabem precisam me ajudar! Vocês não entenderam o que eu disse! Gina foi atacada! E ainda não sabemos nem por quem e nem por quê! – Ofegava, tamanha a rapidez que falou

- Eu pensei que não queria que eu ficasse aqui... – disse Harry ainda demonstrando irritação

- Antes de você saber! Mas agora que sabe pode ficar... Mas Gina não pode te ver por enquanto... Tem dois quartos, você fica no de hospedes... – Sua voz ia ficando mais calma conforme ia falando – Rony tem razão... – Rony a olhou espantado – Você não pode ficar por ai, todos querem saber onde você está... – Harry sentou-se novamente no sofá de forma impaciente – Rony volta pra Toca...

- Por que! – perguntou Rony intrigado

- Pra sua mãe não desconfiar! - disse Hermione num tom que não podia ser contestada – Sua mãe não pode saber de nada por enquanto, quando Gina estiver melhor nos contamos e ela vai pra Toca...

- Mas você disse que ela estava melhor! – Harry falou com surpresa

- Ela está melhor do que quando chegou... Mas ainda está fraca... – explicou Hermione – Rony volta pra Toca e avisa o Sr Weasley...

- Então Harry vai ficar aqui! – perguntou Rony pra confirmar se havia entendido o plano de Hermione

- Sim... Eu vou ficar com Gina no nosso quarto e Harry no outro... – disse Hermione com simplicidade e depois percebeu que havia falado "nosso quarto" e ficou levemente corada

- Eu vou dar uma olhada em Gina... – disse Harry ao perceber o incomodo que os amigos haviam ficados depois do comentário de Hermione

- Mione disse que não... – Rony começou a repreender

- Pode ir Harry... Ela não vai acordar por hoje... – cortou Hermione – Dei uma poção pra ela dormir...

Harry olhou para Hermione e forçou um sorriso em sinal de agradecimento a amiga e foi em direção ao quarto. Rony ainda olhou pra namorada um pouco confuso, mas ela piscou o olho e ele entendeu... Mesmo Hermione com raiva da fuga do amigo ainda o ajudava... Deu um pequeno sorriso...

Harry entrou novamente no quarto que há alguns minutos fora motivo de curiosidade pra ele e pra Rony... E agora significava tristeza e alegria ao mesmo tempo... Por que a contradição! A tristeza era de ver Gina naquele estado e sem nem ao menos saber a razão de aquilo ter acontecido... Mas também tinha a alegria, por ela estar viva... Por ela estar ali... Mesmo que dormindo, ele podia velar pelo seu sono...

Pegou a cadeira que estava em frente a penteadeira e colocou perto da cama e sentou-se. Observou por alguns instantes o rosto angelical de Gina, mesmo com os ferimentos ela continuava linda...

Olhou ao redor pra observar o quarto dos amigos... Tinha um tom salmão que transmitia tranquilidade, a decoração era simples porém aconchegante... Hermione tinha bom gosto! Pode ainda ver que no final do quarto havia a entrado para o banheiro, nas verdade era uma suíte... Imaginou se sua casa com Gina seria tão aconchegante como o apartamento dos amigos... Então lembrou-se que talvez não houvesse uma casa com Gina... Seu coração ficou apertado... Como ele conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe dela! Nem ele mesmo sabia... Sentia saudades, mas sua amargura era demais e não tinha a coragem pra voltar e enfrentar a todos que amava...

Mas ele tinha voltado e agora teria que responder ao seus atos... E iria implorar pelo perdão de Gina... Se Gina ainda o amasse como antes, eles aindam podiams ser felizes como tanto sonharam... Seus olhos agora estavam fixos na ruiva, não queria nunca mais ficar longe dela... Mas iria depender dela, não era mais sua escolha... Passou a mão levemente por seu rosto e depois pelos cabelos... Fazendo o carinho que tanto ela gostava quando namoravam...

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali observando sua Gina, mas decidiu que também precisava descansar... Agora tinha dois coisas fixas na mente para fazer... A primeira o perdão de Gina e a segunda descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo com ela... Deu um beijo leve nas bochechas pálidas dela, levantou-se e virou em direção a porta...

- Harry... - Harry parou ao escutou Gina sussurar


End file.
